


Daddy Issues

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: All the warnings, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Pre-Series, grab tissues, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica is her mother's daughter. After a year away from Neptune, she deals with the information that will change everything. She deals with mistakes she made while away. Alternate UniverseNew chapters time jump ahead over a year.





	1. Chapter 1

“Veronica Mars.”

 

Veronica turned, a brow raised as she faced the bouncing blonde behind her. “Lilly Kane.” She returned in the same tone. She felt like she was facing off at high noon with her mortal enemy.

 

“When did you get back?” Lilly giggled and pulled her friend into a hug.

 

Veronica smiled and hugged her friend back. “Yesterday. It's been weird.”

 

“I bet! You'll have to tell me all about your travels! Your emails did not give enough explanation!” Lilly wrapped an arm around Veronica's and they walked down the school's hallway together. “I want to know all the delicious details.” She grinned wide.

 

Veronica laughed and looked back to see where they were going. She caught brown eyes looking down at her and smiled sweetly. “Logan.” She stopped and looked him up and down. “Jesus. You got tall.”

 

Logan Echolls smirked and Veronica felt her insides melting. _Damn, he got way hotter._ “You haven't grown an inch, Mars.” He leaned down and hugged her tightly to his chest. He whispered into her ear. “We've missed you.”

 

Veronica pulled back from the hug and nodded, smiling. “I did grow.” She pouted a bit. “Only like two inches, but dammit, I grew!” She winked up at him and looked back at Lilly. “So, who is going to lead me to the office so I can get my schedule?” She looked back to Logan, then to Lilly.

 

“Not me. I see enough of it as is.” Logan smirked.

 

“Mr. Echolls here has a bit of a temper, Veronica Mars.” Lilly giggled.

 

“Logan Echolls?! You don't say!” She mocked shock.

 

Logan smirked and Veronica felt her knees weaken. “Laugh it up.” He leaned over and kissed Lilly on the cheek. “I'll see you ladies later.” He jogged down the hall.

 

“So, you and Logan finally started dating?” Veronica lifted a brow.

 

“Oh, yea. Almost immediately after you moved away.” Lilly turned and they resumed their walk to the office. “He's good for steady boyfriend needs.” She smirked.

 

“So, still have your rotation?” Veronica smirked, eyeing the office ahead of them.

 

“Of course.” She grinned. “Need me to wait with you?” She tilts her head to the office.

 

“Nah. I'm an old pro at this.” Veronica grinned. “I'll see you later? Save me a seat at lunch?”

 

“Of course! I'll even kick Madison out for you.” Lilly blew Veronica a kiss and skipped down the hall.

 

Veronica walked into the office and smiled to the woman at the desk. “Veronica Mars. I'm a new student.” She smiled sweetly.

 

The woman pulled out some paperwork and frowned. “Mars. Right. Have a seat. The principal would like to talk to you.”

 

Ten minutes later, a bored Veronica sat and waited for Principal Moorehead, flipping through the latest school newspaper. She noticed some articles by Duncan Kane. He was Lilly's little brother and in Veronica's class. Before she moved away, Veronica always thought she would date Duncan. But that never happened.

 

“Miss Mars?”

 

Principal Moorehead's voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and smiled softly. “Present!” She chuckled nervously.

 

He didn't smile. “A word?” He gestures to his office. She walks in and he closes the door behind her. “I have read over your transcript and I'm rather shocked. A former sheriff's daughter who was a straight A student is now a washed up drug addict and thief.” He sat down at his desk and gestures for her to sit.

 

Veronica blinked and sat slowly. She watched him quietly.

 

“Now, I suppose your stint in rehab was a success?” He waited for a response. She nodded. “Good. I don't want to see any trouble from you. I can't legally refuse to teach you, not without you messing up here.” He leaned over his desk. “But I will kick your scrawny ass to the curb if I see your behavior anything like this.” He points to a folder in front of him. “Do you understand that?” Veronica nodded again. “Good.” He leaned back, smiling. “Do you have any questions? Concerns? Confessions?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “I understand.” She moves to stand. “Are we done?”

 

Principal Moorehead lifts a brow. “I certainly hope so. You can pick up your schedule from the ladies outside. Have a good sophomore year, Miss Mars.” He smiled up at her. “Now, get out of my office.”

 

She nodded and stood the rest of the way. She opened the door and exhaled slowly. She put on a smile and walked to the woman at the desk. “I was told to pick up my schedule here.”

 

 

Veronica managed to find her way to her morning classes. She saw a lot of new faces and decided to keep the 'new girl' mystery in check. Lunch was approaching and she expected nothing shy of a spectacle if Lilly Kane had her way.

 

She walked out into the yard and stopped. She saw Lilly standing at the head of the table. It was a strange sight, partly because it was a round table and still managed to have a head to it, but it felt so familiar to Veronica. She saw Logan lounging behind her on a bench talking to a couple guys. She recognized some of the 09ers worshipping Lilly. There was Madison Sinclair who was sitting on Dick Casablancas' lap. She seemed disgusted by something he said, but didn't move. Casey Gant was there with Sean Friedrich and Dick's little brother, Cassidy. Meg Manning was there with Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight.

 

“Hey, Veronica. Good to see you again.” Duncan Kane smiled down at Veronica.

 

Veronica jumped at his voice. She turned and smiled. “Hey, Duncan. You too.” She looked over, noticing Shelly Pomroy was digging her nails into Duncan's arm. Veronica smiled over at her. “Shelly, you changed your hair since the last time I saw you. It looks really pretty.”

 

Shelly relaxed a little and smiled. “Thanks, Veronica.” She noticed Veronica's attire and smirked. “Nice makeover you got.”

 

Veronica kept her grin. Since she left at the end of 8th grade, she's been through some stuff. She had cut her hair to just above her shoulders and tended to wear tougher fabrics than silk or cashmere. She currently had a short jean skirt with layered shirts on top. Her feet were clad in biker boots. She looked like she had an edge, where before she was very pink and bubblegum. “Thanks, so much. Your opinion matters so much to me.” She reached over and held Shelly's arm, looking her in the eye. She could have meant it. She didn't though.

 

Shelly raised a brow at Veronica, but didn't say anything else.

 

“So, lunch?” Duncan turns and looks to the table. “You remember them, right?”

 

“Yup.” She popped the 'P' and took a breath. She stepped towards her old friends and smiled down to Lilly. “I hear this is where the losers hang out.” She smirked.

 

Logan laughed. Lilly twisted, her face full of anger, but it softened upon seeing Veronica. “Only you can get away with that, Veronica Mars!” She laughed.

 

“That's Veronica? Wow.”

 

“Hey Veronica, nice to see you again.”

 

“Sup Roni”

 

Veronica turned and smiled to the people at the table. “Hey guys.”

 

Lilly tugged Veronica down next to her and got her a plate and piled it with Chinese. “We were just talking about Homecoming.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Oh yea? It's coming up, then?” She put on a smile, but her brain wandered back to her first Homecoming dance and she shivered.

 

“How can you be cold? You have on so many layers.” Lilly chuckled. She rolled her eyes. “Yes. Homecoming is next week. We'll have to get you a date by then.” She smiled. “No worries. I'm sure I can get someone you'll enjoy going with.”

 

Veronica started to eat and nodded. Lilly hadn't really changed in the year they haven't seen each other. It was comforting.

 

“And we'll have to go get you something sexy to wear, show off that hot little bod we both know you have.” She winked.

 

Veronica nodded. “Sure. Sounds like fun, Lilly.” She smiled. It felt good to be home.

 

 

Veronica walked into her apartment and tossed her bag down. She flipped through the mail and looked around.

 

“Is that you, Honey?”

 

Veronica sighed and walked into the kitchen. She looked down at the kitchen table and raised a brow. “It's me. Cleaning?”

 

Lianne Mars grinned and took a drink of her clear liquid in a tumbler glass. “No, Honey. The maid cleans. I'm sorting some of our old things. Anything here you want? There's some pictures of your dad here.”

 

Veronica sighed and walked over. “He's not my dad, is he, mom?” She didn't wait for an answer. “School was fun, by the way. Lots of kids remember me. Guess being gone a year isn't that long.”

 

Lianne sighed, causing Veronica to turn away in disgust at the smell of alcohol on her breath. “Honey, they will adjust. Jake promises me he will tell the kids soon and maybe we can all move forward.”

 

“It was really hard not explaining to my best friends that I am their sibling, Mom! Lilly wants to take my shopping for Homecoming and I'm not sure if it matters which credit card we use. Jake is paying for it, regardless.” She sighed.

 

“She'll be excited to be your sister. I know it.” Lianne hugged her daughter.

 

Veronica groaned, but let her mother hug her. “You can throw this stuff out.” She nods towards the pile on the table.

 

“You sure? We can put it in storage. Or call him and have him pick it up.”

 

“He left, Mom. He found out I wasn't his and stopped caring.” Veronica tried not to let the emotions rise. “I uprooted my whole life and he didn't care. I made mistakes and he jumps on me for being so much like you. Screw him. Screw his stuff.” She turns away from the table.

 

“Your father, uh Jake, wanted to talk to you about a car, so you could get around town. I told him I would talk to you about it.” Lianne sips her gin or vodka again.

 

“Sure. Whatever he wants, right, Mom?” Veronica sighs.

 

“Maybe you two can go pick something out together.” Lianne smiles. “It might be a nice bonding trip.”

 

Veronica nods. “Sure. Just let me know when.” She wasn't excited about it, but it wasn't a battle she needed to fight. It would be nice to have a car and if she allowed her biological father to buy her something, it would make her mom happy. “Mind if I borrow your car?” She knows her mother shouldn't be driving anyway.

 

“No, dear. Go ahead. I'm going to get rid of this stuff then work on designing the guest bedrooms.” Jake had put the two of them up in a prestigious apartment complex and had given them both hefty allowances.

 

Veronica reached into her mom's purse and grabbed the keys. “I'll probably be late. Don't wait up.”

 

Lianne nods. “Sure thing, Honey.”

 

 

Veronica drives to the beach and sits on the sand. She sighs and watches the sun setting. She hears him walking and stop behind her. She doesn't move. He flops down next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Roni.”

 

She smirks a bit and turns to look at him. He's watching the ocean. “What brings you here?”

 

“Got a party later. You are welcome to join us.”

 

“A beach party? On a school night? What will all the worried parents think?” She was mocking it.

 

“If you are too good for us now, we understand.” He smirked.

 

“I've always been too good for you guys.” She chuckled, looking out at the water.

 

“So...”

 

Veronica lost her smile. “Yea?”

 

“How ya been?”

 

She could feel his eyes on her. She shrugged. “Same ole.”

 

“You don't look the same, Roni.” His voice was tender.

 

She kept looking at the water. “Looks can be deceiving.”

 

“So, you are ok?”

 

She turns and smiles down at him. She sees the concern in his eyes, his worry dragging his face down. She nods. “I'm fine.”

 

He nods, his features picking up a bit. “Good.” He paused. “So, move back into the old house?”

 

Veronica sighed softly. “Nah. We got an apartment.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She was quiet and looked back at the ocean. “It's good to be home.”

 

Logan sits up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her over snuggle against his chest. “It's good to have you home.” He kisses the top of her head.

 

Veronica lets him hold her. It feels nice to be cared about. She hears her phone beep and she sighs. “I should check that.” She waits for him to move his arms. She picks up her phone and looks down at it.

 

_**Looks like someone is comfortable.** _

 

She blinks and turns off the screen.

 

“Roni?” Logan noticed her breathing quicken.

 

Veronica turned and smiled. “Yea?”

 

Logan raised a brow. “Everything ok?”

 

Another chime from her phone and Veronica jumps. She nods, giggling nervously. “Yea, of course.” She checks her phone.

 

_**Don't forget about me, Princess.** _

 

She turns off the screen again and slips her phone into her pocket. She lets out a calming breath as quietly as she can as she looks out at the ocean.

 

“Veronica.” Logan's voice shows signs of anger and confusion.

 

Veronica turned, brow raised. “Yea?” She wasn't going to explain to Logan that her psycho ex was able to see her right now, or the way her skin crawled when she got any type of message from him.

 

Logan looked at her intensely. “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You know I don't believe that for a second. What's up with the text messages?”

 

Veronica sighed. “Just a guy who is having trouble taking the hint.” She winced as she said it.

 

Logan perked up. “You have a stalker?”

 

Veronica shook her head and lifted her hands. “No! Nothing like that. Just, he texts me sometimes.” _And he hangs out at the same beach we're at and watches me try to explain him._ “I should go. I haven't had dinner and you know how crazy I get without food.” She smiled.

 

Logan glared at her. “Veronica, don't you dare run away from me after this. Tell me what's going on. I'll kick his ass and get him to leave you alone.”

 

Veronica smiled wider. “Logan, as sweet as that is, it's not needed. I'm good. I am starving through. Would you like to join me, or do you have a keg to set up?”

 

Logan relaxed a bit. “Can we get Italian?”

 

“Only if it's Luigi's. I miss them so much.” She jumped to her feet and began to dust the sand off her clothes.

 

“Sure.” He pulled her into a hug. “You let me know if that jackass bothers you. I'll get rid of him.”

 

Veronica nodded against Logan's chest. _Sure thing, Logan, right after I want you killed. There's no way you and Gory Sorokin are meeting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Second, I know! I know! I made Keith a bad guy. It kills me to do it. I adore Keith Mars as a father and a man. But to tell the story I want to tell, I need Veronica to not have him. I'm still not sure I can write a scene with him in it turning his back on Veronica.
> 
> Veronica is going to make choices, and has made choices, that you (the fans) will hate. This is an experiment on what she would do if she made other choices, and if others made other choices too. I hope you can refrain from leaving me nasty comments about how she would never do things that she does in this story. I think Veronica, in canon, is a strong, stubborn, fierce character who has flaws. I used those flaws and expanded them to huge wounds to tell this story. I'm not fixing canon with this story. I'm tearing it apart at it's core to expose something new. If this story offends you (even this early), it's ok to stop reading and try the next story I post. I'll understand. This story I have nicknamed "Corrupt", and it's not for everyone. Those who do keep reading, thanks and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already had this written, I would add it. Enjoy!

“So, where have you been? I mean, Lilly got emails.” Logan pouted a bit.

 

Veronica shoved a piece of lasagna into her mouth and shrugs, smirking.

 

“Eventually, you'll stop eating.” Logan chuckled.

 

Veronica shook her head and moaned softly. “So good.” She spoke with a mouth still full of food.

 

Logan laughed and took another bite of his own pasta.

 

“I actually wasn't that far. I ended up spending the school year at Pan.” Veronica took a drink of her soda.

 

“Pan? Roni, that's like less than thirty minutes away! We could have seen you!” Logan blinked.

 

“Yea, but I was under orders not to see you guys.” She waved her hand around. “It's this big thing. I can't really explain it right now.”

 

Logan stared at her. “Oh my god, did you run off to have Donut's baby?”

 

Veronica laughed loudly. “No! Of course not!” _And now my appetite is ruined._

 

“Too bad he's with Shelly now. We could have hung out like the good ole days. Just the four of us.” Logan shrugged.

 

“Yea, I noticed she was super clingy today. She has nothing to fear from me.” Veronica grinned.

 

“She should. You are way better than she is. Duncan would be so lucky to have you as his girlfriend.” He took a bite. “You know, I could talk to him, if you are interested.” He wiggled his brows at her.

 

Veronica laughed and shook her head. “No, thanks though.” _I might not eat for a week._

 

“So, how are your parents?”

 

 _Happy for a subject change, could have picked a better subject._ “Good. Thanks.” _We'll leave it nice and wide open. No teenager wants to talk about their parents for too long anyway._ “Yours?”

 

Logan chuckled. “My mom is good. She has a little TV movie coming out around the holidays and she's excited about that.”

 

“And your dad?”

 

“He's fine.” Logan's voice was curt.

 

 _Looks like I'm not the only one with Daddy issues._ “Good. You'll have to tell me when your mom's movie is on. I would like to watch it.” She smiled and took another bite.

 

Logan nodded. “Sure.” He sighed and pushed his empty plate away from him. “Did you get into any trouble over at Pan?” He laughed. “Jesus, I can't believe you were so close this whole time.”

 

“I was worlds away.” She ignored his question. “I am torn between dessert here or going to Amy's.”

 

Logan laughed. “I'm surprised you didn't suggest both.”

 

Veronica straightened. “I just had my weight in pasta. Even I have limits.” She heard her phone ringing and tensed. She reached into her pocket and looked at it. She sighed and answered. “Hello?”

 

“Veronica. I just got off the phone with your mother.” Jake Kane's voice was calm and almost pleasant on the other end.

 

“Oh yea? How is she?” Veronica offered Logan a smile, trying to calm him. _No, Logan, no stalker ex calls with you around._

 

“She's fine.” Jake chuckled. “She said to call you to make plans to pick out the car. Do you have any thoughts on what you might like?”

 

“Oh, I'll be fine with anything. I'm not picky.” She picked at her lasagna with her fork as she talked.

 

“Well, think about it. Maybe come up with a company? We can do some test drives this weekend, if you'd like. Or if you find something on your own, just let me know. I'll have it delivered to your apartment.”

 

“That's very nice of you.” Veronica's voice was forced to be pleasant. She was hoping no one picked up on it. “I'm actually having dinner with Logan right now. Can I maybe call you later this week after I think it over?”

 

Jake took a sharp breath. “Did you tell him?”

 

“No, that would be silly.” Veronica forced a chuckle.

 

“Good. I'm still wearing Celeste down. She has to agree to letting the kids know.” Jake sighed.

 

“Of course. I understand.” Veronica was using a business tone now. She'd been emotional about this enough before moving back. She hated hiding it from everyone, but it wasn't her reputation at risk. It was her life that had been drastically changed though.

 

“Thanks, Veronica. Enjoy your evening and I'll talk to you later this week.” He was relaxed.

 

“Goodbye.” She would have called him Jake, but in current company, that would require explanation and she couldn't do that. She ended the call and slipped her phone in her pocket.

 

“Who was that?” Logan asked, finishing his soda.

 

“My dad.” Veronica softly said. She wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin on her plate. She perked up a bit. “So, Amy's?”

 

“Sure. Let me get the check.” Logan grinned.

 

“My treat.” Veronica grabbed the small padded folder and looked at the slip inside. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple $20s and put them down on the table. “You can get Amy's.”

 

“Veronica Mars just bought me dinner. I might have cheated on my girlfriend and gotten a sugar mama at the same time.” Logan smirked.

 

“Eh, you might want to stick with Lilly. She's richer than me.” Veronica laughed. _Currently, at least._

 

Logan laughed and nodded. He stood and gestured for Veronica to walk out first.

 

 

Logan drove them back to the beach and they walked to Amy's. He noticed she was quiet, which was unlike the Veronica he knew in junior high.

 

“So, Pan, huh? Did you play soccer for them?” Logan tried to keep his voice light.

 

“Oh, no. I didn't play any sports.” Veronica blinked up at him then smiled. She must have been in deep thought.

 

“What's on your mind?” He nudged her gently with his shoulder.

 

Veronica stumbled a bit to the side. She corrected herself and glared up at him. “Trying to push me into traffic? Geesh.” She smirked.

 

“No cars coming from either direction. I think you would have been fine.” He laughed. When she didn't answer his question, he tried again. “Hey, remember when you talked to me like I knew what was going on in your life?”

 

Veronica stopped and looked up at him. “Yea. I remember.”

 

Logan stopped and looked back at her. He walked back towards her and noticed her eyes were about to explode with tears. “Whoa. Roni! What's going on?” He put his hands on her arms and pulled her close to him.

 

Veronica leaned into the hug and took big calming breaths. “I promise, I will let you know everything, but I can't say anything and it's eating me up inside, Lo.”

 

He held her tight to him and kissed her head again. “Shh. It's ok. I'm not going to push.” He pulled back and looked at her face. “Are you ok? Can you tell me that much?”

 

Her lip was quivering and she gave him a nod.

 

“Could you maybe be convincing?” He smirked a bit.

 

Veronica sniffled and nodded.

 

Logan lifted a brow, waiting.

 

Veronica let out a slow breath. “I'm ok.”

 

Logan kissed her forehead and brought her in for another hug. “I don't believe you. Your breath is very garlicy.”

 

Veronica gasped and started to tickle him. He yelped and released her, running down the street. “You better run, Echolls.” She started walking behind him. “I would run, but my tummy is all full.” She rubbed her stomach, pouting a bit.

 

He beat her to Amy's and waited outside for her to catch up. “Jesus. You have tiny legs.”

 

“I don't remember you offering a piggyback ride.” She shrugged and waited for him to open the door. She walked inside and moaned. “Ice cream.”

 

Logan chuckled and pushed his tiny friend towards the counter. “Know what you want?”

 

“Me haz all?” Veronica looked up at the flavor selection. The girl at the counter laughed.

 

“No. You haz small selection because I'm not carrying you back. I'll roll you if I have to.” He was grinning.

 

“You used to be cool, Echolls.” She pouted.

 

“Order.”

 

“Strawberry and Triple Chocolate Desire in a waffle cone, please.” She spoke sweetly to the girl who laughed and nodded. The girl prepared the cone and handed it to Veronica. Her eyes widened and she began to dig into it. “Don't worry, he's paying.”

 

“A cup of Chocolate Mint, please.” Logan was also polite to the girl and paid her before taking his cup. He looked at Veronica. “Want to eat and walk or sit?”

 

“When does the party start?” Veronica licked at the ice cream.

 

“About an hour ago.” Logan smirked. “I'm surprised Lilly hasn't called me. She was coming with Duncan though. Maybe they haven't made it yet.”

 

“We should walk then. Don't want your girlfriend to get suspicious.” She smirked.

 

They walked, munching at their ice cream. It was a nice warm night.

 

“Who do you think Lilly will try to get me to go to Homecoming with?” Veronica asked calmly.

 

“I don't know. Casey is single. Sean too.”

 

“Of the two, Casey is a better option. Sean seems, uh..”

 

“Slimey? Sleezy?” Logan supplied, smirking.

 

“Yea. I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“It's cute you think Casey will uphold it.” Logan laughed.

 

“He would ruin it?” Veronica blinked up at Logan.

 

“Of the two, he's the better option. I wish Duncan was available.” He growled. “It would be just the four of us, in a limo. I'm getting some champagne and we'll drink at the beach. It's gonna be pretty nice.”

 

Veronica blinked. “So we aren't even going to the dance?”

 

Logan shook his head. “Fuck no.”

 

She resumed eating her ice cream. “Oh.”

 

Logan raised a brow. “Did you want to go to the dance?”

 

“I just haven't been to a high school dance. It's fine. I'll go next year.” She grinned. “The beach sounds fun.”

 

“You didn't go to a dance at all at Pan?”

 

Veronica shook her head.

 

“Roni, did you date at Pan?”

 

She nodded. “Yea, I had a boyfriend for most of the year.”

 

“Was his name Peter?” He smirked.

 

“This is sober Logan Echolls. I'm shocked. His humor is just as bad as drunk Logan Echolls.” She smirked.

 

Logan gasped and blinked down at her. “Cruel! Pan has made you cruel and evil and mean!” He resumed eating. “And humorless!” He looked over at her. “And gothy. What's up with the look?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Shelly hated it too.” She smirked and bit into the cone.

 

“Well, in that case, I love it!” Logan grinned.

 

Veronica laughed.

 

“Seriously, what's with the lack of soft and pastels?”

 

Veronica shrugged and looked down at her clothes. “They are soft. I'm not wearing burlap.” She smirked.

 

“Soft on the eyes, Mars.”

 

“I outgrew that stuff.” She shrugged.

 

Logan pouted a bit as he watched her finish the cone.

 

 

At the beach, they noticed the party was in full swing. Logan spotted Duncan, Lilly and Shelly and lead Veronica over to them.

 

“Ronica! Awesome! I tried to call, but you haven't given me your new number! I'm glad you made it!” Lilly hugged her friend.

 

“Yea, he invited me. I took your boyfriend to dinner first though.” Veronica grinned.

 

“You did?” Lilly looked between the two and smiled. “I hope he was a gentleman.” She giggled.

 

“Besides trying to push me into traffic, he minded his manners.” Veronica smirked at Logan.

 

“Oh my God. You didn't even go into the street!” Logan sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

Veronica winked at him and turned around. “Where's the keg?”

 

“You want some beer, Roni?”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at Dick. She smiled and nodded. “Sure. Wanna point me towards it?”

 

Dick smiled. “I'll get you some. I'll be right back.”

 

Veronica nodded and sat on the beach. “I hope the beer is nice to the rest of the things in my belly.”

 

Logan laughed. “I was gonna wait a bit, let the ice cream move out.”

 

“Ice cream?” Duncan asked.

 

“Dessert. Roni insisted.” Logan wrapped his arms around Lilly and kissed her cheek.

 

“I bet!” Duncan chuckled.

 

Shelly rolled her eyes. “Duncan, can you get me a beer?”

 

Duncan looked over at Shelly and nodded. “Sure.” He looked to Lilly. “Want one too?”

 

“Of course, Donut. This is a party!” Lilly wiggled in Logan's arms.

 

Duncan laughed and nodded. “Be right back.” He walked towards the keg.

 

Dick came back and handed a beer down to Veronica and plopped down next to her. “So, how's it going?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Good, Dick. You?” She took a sip of her beer.

 

“Oh, you know. Cool.” He nodded his head.

 

“I noticed you are with Madison. How's that going?” She tried to make her voice sound normal. She wasn't fond of Madison.

 

“Oh, you know. She gives me handjobs to shut me up sometimes, so that's good.” He chuckled.

 

Veronica laughed.

 

“Oh my God, Dick! Don't say that type of stuff to Veronica!” Lilly yelled down at him. “She's too sweet to hear about your pity handies.”

 

Veronica chuckled into her beer as she took another sip.

 

“She asked!” Dick defended himself.

 

“She so didn't ask about your sex life, Dick!” Lilly laughed.

 

Duncan returned and handed a beer to Shelly and then his sister. He sipped on a third.

 

Dick turned to Veronica. “So, Roni, how is your sex life?”

 

Veronica spit out her beer and coughed. She turned and raised a brow to Dick.

 

“Dick! Stop that right now!” Lilly walks over and swats at Dick's head. “I'm going to go get Madison!” She turned and stomped away in the sand.

 

Dick jumped up and ran after her. “Lilly! Wait! I was just asking.”

 

Logan takes Dick's spot next to Veronica, laughing.

 

Veronica wipes her face with her sleeve and chuckles. “Some things never change, I guess.”

 

“So, about your sex life...” Logan smirks.

 

“I'll tell on you and you'll be in so much trouble.” Veronica smirks back.

 

“Oh shit. Don't tell Lilly.” He waves his arms in front of himself. “I'll be good! I swear!” He pleaded with her.

 

She chuckled. “I'm sure I'll hear all about your sex life before the week is out.”

 

“I'm surprised you haven't already.”

 

“We don't have classes together. I only saw her around you.” She smirked.

 

“Ahh.” Logan takes her beer and takes a sip from it before handing it back.

 

Veronica raised a brow at him. “Too good to get your own?”

 

“Testing the waters.”

 

“Get your own.” She turned and chugged the rest of her beer down. She offered him her cup. “Get me another?”

 

Logan blinked, his mouth open. “Holy shit.” He leaned in. “That was kinda hot.”

 

“Veronica!” Duncan gasped. “Did you just chug a whole beer?” He paused. “Wait, did Dick even get you a whole beer?” He smiled. “He probably got you like a quarter of one.”

 

“It was mostly full, Donut.” Logan chuckled, standing up. “One more beer coming up.” He winked down to Veronica.

 

 

It was late when the party died down and a drunk Veronica was looking at her keys and her mother's car. She heard footsteps and turned and looked back at Logan.

 

“You can't drive.” Logan smirked.

 

“I know. I'm not going to.” She smiled.

 

Logan walked over and grabbed her keys. “You aren't.”

 

“Duncan take Shelly and Lilly home?”

 

“Yup.” He looked down at her. “Who's car is this?”

 

“Mom's.” She turned and looked at the car. It was a BMW sedan.

 

“Nice.”

 

“Can I have my keys back? I think I'm gonna go walk the beach and sober up.”

 

“No.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at Logan. “What?”

 

“I'm not going to let you wander around drunk, Veronica.” His tone lost some of it's humor.

 

“I'm not going to wander. I'm going to sit. And walk the beach. And look at the ocean. And avoid the call of sirens of the seas.”

 

“It's 1am, Veronica. I'm not going to let you walk the beach alone.”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “You can't stop me.” She turned and stomped, kicking up sand.

 

Logan growled and ran after her. “You are impossible.”

 

She stopped and smirked. “I really am.”

 

He walked up to her and cupped her face. “I wouldn't have you any other way.” He grinned.

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. She watched him look at her eyes then down to her lips and back up. She tried to calm her breathing, but she was getting excited. She reached out, slowly, and grabbed her keys before twisting and running down the beach.

 

Logan laughed and chased her, grabbing her and rolling with her. He turned so he would take the fall damage, and used his arms and legs to keep her from ever really hitting the sand. Once they stopped rolling, She was on her back and he was to her side, an arm and leg wrapped over her. He looked over at her giggling form and sighed. “I really did miss you, Roni. I don't have this type of fun with Duncan or Lilly.”

 

Veronica slowed her laughter and looked over at him. “I missed you too, Logan.” She sighed and looked up at the stars. “I don't think I'm gonna sober up.” She giggled.

 

“I don't think so either. You slammed like five beers! When did you learn to handle your booze?”

 

Veronica turned and glared at him. “From you guys! You were horrible influences on me.” She couldn't keep the glare and giggled.

 

“Want me to drive you home?” He moved some hair off her face gently.

 

“Can I come over to your house?”

 

Logan blinked. “You want to sleep at my house?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Is that alright?”

 

“Uh, My dad's home, Roni.”

 

“Oh. You probably can't have girl sleepovers anymore.” She giggled.

 

“Nah. I mean, we have guest bedrooms and stuff, but my mom is in LA doing promotions for the movie.”

 

Veronica nodded. “It's ok. It's just an idea.” She smiled.

 

“I can still take you home.” Logan offered a small smile.

 

“I don't really want to go home.” She turned and looked back up at the stars.

 

“Why not, Roni?”

 

“It's fake.”

 

Logan blinked. “Your home is fake?”

 

Veronica nodded, then winced. “Just parent issues.” _Crap. Beer is bad for secrets._

 

“So, where can you sleep? Want me to call Lilly? You could sleep there.”

 

Veronica shook her head. “No.”

 

Logan sighed. “Roni, you have to go somewhere to sleep.” He removed his leg from across hers.

 

She didn't reply. She just looked upward at the stars.

 

“Veronica.” He waited.

 

“Can we just lay here a bit?” Her voice was soft.

 

He watched her and nodded. “Yea. A bit.” He leaned back and looked up at the stars too.

 

After a while, Logan was sure she was asleep. He didn't move though. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Veronica turned her head slowly and noticed he was asleep. She smirked and watched him.

 

“I feel you watching me.”

 

“You feel nothing.” She giggled.

 

He peeked out one eye at her. “I knew it!”

 

“I'm a figment of your imagination.”

 

Logan laughed and lifted himself up to a sitting position. He checked the time and sighed. “Sober enough to drive? I need to get home.”

 

Veronica sat up and nodded. “Yea, I'll be ok.” She goes to stand and waits for him to join her.

 

He stands and looks down at her face. “You sure you feel ok? I'm willing to take you home. I can have someone drive your mom's car for you.”

 

Veronica smiled. “I'm sure.”

 

He pulled her into a hug. “I just got you back. I don't want you to wreck and get hurt.”

 

She sighed and hugged him back. “You are so dramatic. I'm fine. Go home.”

 

He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. “I'm not leaving until you drive off, Mars.” He carries her back to their cars and sets her down next to her mom's car.

 

She unlocks it and opens the door. “Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Mere hours, Mars.” Logan held the door. He watched her get in and closed the door for her. He walked over to his car and climbed inside.

 

She started the car, buckled her seat belt and turned on her headlights. She gave Logan a wave and then backed out of the spot and drove off.

 

Logan followed her until he had to turn off to go home and she seemed to be driving alright. He sighed and waved, knowing she couldn't see it.

 

 

Veronica walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She locked it and walked into the living room. Her mother was on the couch, passed out with the television on. Veronica turned it off and tossed a blanket onto her mother. She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower. She scrubbed the beach off and turned off the water. She dried herself off and knelt down in front of her vanity. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a small box. Sitting on the bathroom rug, still naked, she opened the box and sighed. She opened a drawer to the vanity and pulled out a washcloth. She set the washcloth on her thigh. She plucked a razor blade from the box and inspected it calmly before twisting onto one hip. She pushed the blade into her raised hip and cut herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. She peeked at it, folding the washcloth and setting it against the cut. She held it there for a couple minutes and leaned her back against the cool wall. She lifted the washcloth and sliced at her hip again, careful not to mark any previous scars already there. She dropped the blade onto the floor and pushed the washcloth against her hip again, sighing contently. She rested against the wall again for a few more minutes before she sat up and dug into the box for a bandage. She covered the cuts and stood up. She wobbled slightly as she cleaned the blade and carefully put it back into the box. She hid the box back in her vanity and put on some pajamas. On her way to her bed, she noticed it was already 2:23 in the morning. She set her alarm for four hours and fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, leave a comment or kudos! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little chapter, I know. I almost feel bad, but this is it. I have to go write more of it now. Enjoy!

Logan smirked at the tiny blonde as she walked into the school, sunglasses on her face, coffee in her hand. “Rough night?”

 

“I'm fine.” She pushed the glasses up and smiled brightly at Logan.

 

Logan raised a brow. “You aren't hungover?”

 

Veronica giggled. “No. Are you?”

 

“A little, but I'll be fine by lunch. How are you not hungover?” He inspected her.

 

“Uh. I dunno. I just am.” She shrugged. “Maybe you have slow metabolism.” She smirked. “Might want to cut down on the sugar and switch to light beer. Never know when that's just gonna shut off.”

 

Logan blinked down at her. “You used to be so sweet.”

 

“Who was sweet?” Lilly bounced over to Logan and wiggled under his arm.

 

“Veronica was. She's being mean to me and making fun of me and is cruel. Get her, girlfriend!” Logan pouted, kissing Lilly's head.

 

Lilly laughed and raised a brow at Veronica.

 

“He's whiny because I'm not hungover.” Veronica shrugged.

 

“You told me to switch to light beer!” Logan fake cried.

 

Veronica shrugged. “Light beer for lightweights.” She smirked and walked towards her locker.

 

Lilly laughed loudly. “Damn. Ronica got spicy!” Her eyes widened. “I love it!” She followed Veronica. “So, who do you want to join Logan and me in the limo?”

 

Veronica opened her locker and put her sunglasses inside. “Hmm. Who are my options?”

 

Logan walked up behind Lilly and wrapped his arms around her, putting his face in her hair.

 

“Um. Sean is single, but ugh!” Lilly stuck out her tongue. “Casey is single.” She shrugged. “It's too bad Donut is seeing that whore.”

 

“I told her the same thing last night.” Logan laughed.

 

“So, those are my choices? In this whole school, two guys who happen to be single?” Veronica grabbed her book for her first class.

 

“Want to invite someone from Pan?” Logan asked.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Pan? Why the hell would Ronica invite someone from Pan to our Homecoming?” Lilly scoffed.

 

“I went to Pan for a year, Lilly.” Veronica decided it would be better to own up to it. _Would it show them I've changed too much if I throat punch Logan right now?_

 

“What? Ronica! That's so close! Why didn't you come visit!?” Lilly pouted a bit.

 

“Long story that you will certainly hear when it's time. I promise.” She grinned to her best friend.

 

“So, no one worthy at Pan?” Logan smirked.

 

_Resist throat, Mars._

 

“Not anymore.” Veronica winked to Logan.

 

Logan chuckled.

 

_And deflection, for the win!_

 

“Well, there's Beaver.” Lilly scrunched up her nose.

 

“Dick's brother?” Logan laughed. “He's a freshman.”

 

“And you are Sophomores.” Lilly smirked. “Are you saying it's not cool to date a girl a year older than you?”

 

Veronica smirked. _How's that karma taste, Echolls?_

 

Logan sighed and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

 

“I'm not really close to Cassidy. Who else is there?” Veronica saved Logan, who gave her a grateful look.

 

“Hmm. Luke is single. I think Cole might be too.” Lilly thought about it.

 

“Wow. I'm gonna be single until college.” Veronica sighed.

 

Logan chuckled.

 

“I'll ask around, discreetly.” Lilly nodded. “Maybe there's a junior I'm not thinking of.”

 

“When did you want to go shopping?” Veronica asked. “Or do I really need the date first?”

 

“Even if you don't get a date, you can come with us.” Logan smiled sweetly.

 

“Of course she can!” Lilly nodded. “So, who do you want to spend the night with, other than us, of course!” She laughed.

 

“Let me think on it.” Veronica nodded. “It's hard to remember who I was cool with besides you guys.” She smiled to her friends.

 

“Damn that Shelly whore.” Lilly growled.

 

Veronica laughed. “It's ok. Really. He seems happy with her and that's awesome.”

 

Lilly grumbled.

 

The warning bell rang and the three separated to make it to their first class.

 

 

Lunch came and Duncan paid for the pizza. Veronica was sitting next to Lilly and Meg. Logan sat down on the other side of Lilly and fixed plates for her and Veronica. Lilly got one piece while Veronica got two. “So, Roni, tell me about your boyfriend at Pan.”

 

Lilly's eyes widened and she looked over to Veronica. “Veronica Mars! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!”

 

Veronica glared up at Logan. She shrugged to Lilly. “I didn't know about your boyfriend until yesterday, Lilly.”

 

“It's just Logan. Tell me about your mystery lovah!” Lilly was giddy with excitement.

 

“Um. He is two years older.” Veronica shoved a slice into her mouth.

 

“Wow. An older man.” Lilly wiggled on the bench. “What was he like?”

 

Veronica chewed and noticed the whole table was watching, waiting. “Um. He was alright.” _Egotistical, insane, cruel, dominant, conniving, asshole, hot._ “Hot.”

 

Lilly squealed. “Hot! I love it!”

 

Logan lifted a brow. “Why aren't you still dating Mr. Hot and Alright?”

 

Veronica took another bite and shrugged. “We just didn't have the same views on things.” _Controlling asshole who used me one too many times._

 

Logan nodded, but kept his eyes on Veronica.

 

Veronica noticed and smirked. “Like, he wanted to sleep with other girls.” She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. _Not a complete lie either. Well done, Mars._

 

Meg reached over and held her arm. “Oh, he cheated on you?”

 

Veronica turned to Meg and nodded, shrugging. “Yea, but it's been a while. It's better this way.” _Meg is still so sweet._

 

“Ronica! You have to join us on pep squad!” Lilly started.

 

Veronica turned back and raised a brow. “I do?” She chuckled. _Lilly wasn't the center of attention._

 

“Yes! You'll get out of PE and you'll get to hang out with most of us girls!” Lilly looked around the table. “Well, not Meg. She's a real cheerleader.” Lilly was teasing Meg.

 

“Aww! Pep squad is important too, Lilly!” Meg pouted a bit. She wasn't being sarcastic.

 

“I'll talk to the office later today, Lils.” Veronica finished her pizza.

 

“Good. We're gonna have so much fun together!” Lilly giggled.

 

Veronica smiled. “Don't we always?”

 

 

Veronica walked into the office and smiled down at the ladies behind the counter. “Hi. I would like to request a schedule change.”

 

“Mars.” Principal Moorehead was glaring at Veronica.

 

Veronica swallowed nervously and smiled. “Principal Moorehead! I'm just here to get into Pep Squad. Show some school spirit in a wholesome and completely legal way!”

 

Moorehead sipped his coffee. “Hmm.”

 

Veronica kept her smile on her face. _Be strong. You are doing so great!_

 

“Legal?”

 

_Crap._

 

Veronica turned and spotted Norris Clayton sitting against the wall. _Had he been there when I walked in?_

 

“Mr. Clayton, I don't think you should be mixing up with Miss Mars. She's a bad influence.” Moorehead didn't show any emotion on his face.

 

Norris chuckled and looked over at Veronica. “I'm sure. I can tell she's trouble.” _Is he flirting?_

 

“Miss Mars, you need to get this signed by the Pep Squad leader, Miss Stafford and by your physical education instructor.” The nice lady behind the counter said, handing Veronica a piece of paper. “Bring it back and we'll get you switched over.” She smiled to Veronica.

 

Veronica smiled. “Thanks.” She turned to Moorehead. “See? No trouble.” She turned to Norris as she was walking back and made a 'yikes' face, causing him to chuckle.

 

Veronica walked down the hall, but when she heard sneakers squeaking behind her, she stopped. She turned and looked at Norris jogging to catch up with her. She smiled sweetly.

 

Norris blushed a bit. “Hey, Veronica. I just wanted to welcome you back.”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded. “Thanks, Norris. That's very sweet of you.”

 

“Yea, it's nothing, really.” He looked down to his feet.

 

Veronica watched him, smiling. She was laughing at his awkwardness on the inside.

 

Norris smiled softly up at her. “So, been getting into trouble?'

 

“Um.” _Shit._ “A little. I'm on the straight and narrow now.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

Norris smirked a bit. “Maybe we can help each other stay that way.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Sure.”

 

She heard another pair of sneakers approaching and turned. She smiled up at Logan. He raised a brow as he looked between the two. “Sup, Roni.”

 

“Norris was welcoming me back.” Veronica turned and smiled sweetly to Norris, who blushed a bit.

 

“Ah. Well, that's very kind of him.” Logan grinned and looked back to Veronica, a brow slightly raised.

 

“It is.” She waved the paper in her hand around. “I have got to go get this dealt with. Later guys.”

 

The boys watched her speed walk down the hall. Logan turned and looked over at Norris. “Roni doesn't need your trouble, Clayton.”

 

Norris smirked and looked up at Logan. “Sounds to me like she has her own.” He shrugged and walked down the hall.

 

Logan blinked and looked after him. He ran to catch up. “What do you mean?”

 

Norris shrugged. “Principal Moorehead and her were talking. She said that pep squad was legal, like she was trying to prove she was a good girl.” He smirked.

 

“Legal?” Logan was confused. “What has Veronica done that wasn't legal?” He was mostly talking to himself, but hoped Norris would answer.

 

“No idea. Moorehead told me she was a bad influence.” Norris shrugged and walked back towards the office.

 

“What the fuck.” Logan looked the direction Veronica had run off to and sighed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still trying to think of a new title. This one irks me and feels lazy.
> 
> Also, I know this is a slow burn, but I have some great stuff planned.

Veronica sighed and flopped on Lilly's bed. “I'm never going to date again.”

 

With a chuckle, Lilly slowly shook her head. “Veronica Mars, you will. You just need to be more open.” She sat at her vanity and played with her hair.

 

Veronica rolled onto her stomach and looked over at Lilly. “More open? Are you suggesting that I am being close-minded?” She gasped.

 

Lilly smirked. “I think you are looking at the 09er boys. There's a whole school of guys.” She shrugged. “Sometimes, there are matches outside your social circle.” She held her head high as if she was reciting sagely advice.

 

Veronica perked a brow. “Are you suggesting anyone in particular?”

 

Lilly let out a loud laugh and smirked. “I suppose, now that Logan isn't here, I could tell you.”

 

Veronica leaned closer to Lilly.

 

“I've been active with some fellas.” She shrugged. “You have to promise to never ever tell Logan.”

 

Veronica blinked. “Promise! Are you cheating on him?”

 

Lilly shrugged with a twinkle in her eye. “Maybe. But, I could probably get one of my lovahs to join us.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “You want to go on a date with Logan and have one of your secret boyfriends watch him grope you all night while he's stuck with me?”

 

Lilly sighed and looked over at Veronica. “You have a point, small one.”

 

Veronica giggled. “Why don't we just invite Duncan and Shelly and Dick and Madison and have a big party?”

 

“Ugh at Shelly and Madison. And Dick.” Lilly made a disgusted face. “Go make out with Donut and I'll call Shelly and then it will be the four of us!” She grinned brightly.

 

 _Ugh. Celeste needs to give the ok already._ “Uh, no thanks.”

 

“Donut too immature for you since your older guy?” Lilly smirked. “I've had an older guy before. It's exciting.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I just don't see Duncan that way.”

 

“Tell me about your guy.” Lilly's eyes widened. “And don't leave out any details.”

 

“Um. He is older, which you know. He's a senior and popular and spoiled.” Veronica rolled back on her back.

 

“Did you fool around with him?” Lilly asked in a soft tone.

 

Veronica turned and smirked at her best friend. “Yes.”

 

Lilly watched her best friend then gasped loudly. “Veronica Mars is no longer a virgin!”

 

“Shh!' A hand shot out and covered Lilly's mouth. “You don't need to scream it.” _Jake does not need to know about my sex life._

 

Lilly giggled and pulled back. “I think I do! This is huge news.” She stood and walked around her room. “I'm thinking we put out a memo. No! A billboard!” She grinned and nodded. “Maybe a TV spot too.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “It's not that big of a deal, Lilly.”

 

Her shoulders slouched. “Not a big deal?” Lilly shook her head and pouted. “No, Veronica. It's only the most important thing ever.” She hopped on the bed. “You are a woman now and stuff!”

 

Veronica bounced a bit and giggled. “I know the talk. Please don't give me the talk.”

 

Lilly rolled her eyes. “No, now we can talk about men. We have moved on from the boys.”

 

“We have? Aren't you still dating a boy?” Veronica smirked.

 

“Oh, Logan is all man where it counts, Veronica.” Lilly nodded with a straight face. “I don't keep him around for his puppy dog eyes.”

 

Veronica pouted. “You are just with him for sex? Why be in a relationship?”

 

“Because I like having sex with him and I want to continue.” She nodded. “Why? Do you think I'm wrong?”

 

Veronica thought about it. _Yes._ “I don't think it's fair to Logan. I mean, he's a good guy and you are cheating on him. I think if you just wanted sex, you should just tell him that.” She shrugged.

 

Lilly looked at her best friend for a long moment. “Do you want to have sex with Logan?”

 

Veronica blinked and shook her head. “No, of course not. I'm just trying to defend him since he'll never get his chance. You'll break his heart and I'll have to clean it up. I'm just trying to think ahead.”

 

Lilly leaned close to Veronica. “If you want to have sex with him, I'll let you.”

 

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. “Lilly, I don't want to have sex with Logan. I want you to stop cheating on him.” She smirked up at Lilly. “Besides, you have no idea how to share. I remember playing Barbies with you.”

 

Lilly thought for a moment and shrugged. “You are probably right. I do like that boy.” She grinned. “But, as soon as I am done with him, you can have him.” She nodded. “Alright?”

 

Veronica chuckled. _Note to self: do not ever touch Logan Echolls._ “Of course, Lil.”

 

 

Logan was leaning against Veronica's locker first thing the next day. She grinned up at him, honestly happy to see him. “Hey there.”

 

“Miss Mars.” Logan smiled. “Beautiful day, no?”

 

 _This can't be good._ “Yea. Sunny. Warm.” She nodded and ushered him to the side so she could open her locker.

  
“A beautiful day to go to the beach.” He nodded, still grinning.

 

“I've been to the beach plenty lately. I should probably focus on my schooling.” Veronica opened her lock and set some books inside.

 

“I think we should skip and go surfing.” He tilted his head back against the lockers. “You and me.”

 

Veronica stopped messing in her locker and raised a brow at him. “Have you talked to Lilly?” _Is Lilly already done with him? Is he wearing a new cologne?_

 

Logan blinked down at her. “Why? What's wrong with Lilly?”

 

 _Slow your roll, girl._ “Oh. Nothing. I was just curious. I haven't seen her this morning.” She turned back to her locker. _Good save, Mars._

 

“Oh.” Logan grinned a bit. “So?”

 

Veronica lifted a brow. “So, what?”

 

“Skip to surf.” He nodded.

 

“Can't, I have a huge English test this morning.” She pouted, even though she didn't want to go surfing.

 

Logan looked up and down the mostly empty hall and leaned in closer. “I want to talk to you.”

 

Veronica smirked. “This is talking, Logan.” She giggled.

 

“In private.” Logan sighed a bit. “I just thought the beach would be a good place to go for some privacy.”

 

Veronica turned and leaned against the wall of lockers and looked over at Logan. “Just say what you need to say.”

 

“Nah. It can wait.” He smiled and tapped her nose.

 

“What can wait?” Lilly slipped up behind Logan and wrapped her arms around his chest.

 

“Surfing lessons. Roni wanted to skip today to go surfing, but I was telling her no, school is important.” Logan grinned down to Veronica and turned to kiss Lilly's head.

 

Lilly smirked. “Sure. Did she also tell you she has a big test today and didn't want to skip with me to go to the mall?”

 

Logan pouted a little. “No.” He lifted his head a bit and looked down the hall. “Hey Mars, I think I found a date for you for Homecoming.” He smirked and nodded to the custodian.

 

“That guy? Ugh. Logan. You are making me think about not taking you.” Lilly sighed.

 

Veronica smirked up at Logan and pulled a notebook out of her locker and closed the door. “I think I'm going to go solo, guys. Or if you two want a nice romantic evening, I can skip it.” She smiled sweetly to them.

 

“What? No.” Lilly pouted. “Not going to give up on you.” She leaned in closer. “Besides, he knows I have to bring him. He has the booze.”

 

Logan gave a goofy grin and nodded before leaning down to kiss the back of Lilly's head. “I got to get, love you!”

 

“You too!” Lilly rolled her eyes with her back turned to Logan, but turned to watch him run down the hall.

 

Veronica waved and pushed off the lockers. She and Lilly walked the opposite way. “Seriously, you can't think of anyone you want to be drunk and flirty with?”

 

“Not really. I'm kind of in a dating funk. I'm not really seeing people of interest.” Veronica shrugged.

 

“Just seeing boy toys?” Licking her lips as a hot senior jogged past her, Lilly purred.

 

“Not as much as you.” Veronica giggled. “See you at lunch!” Veronica turned and entered her first class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter or email me directly at adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> No, I won't tell you how this ends. =oP
> 
> I have written some later stuff (cause I had to) and I'm trying to get to where I can share those without just skipping ahead. Plus, you guys probably want to know how new Roni handles jackass Logan. (I haven't written that yet. Don't ask) I will say I bawled writing some scenes. I'm excited about this story again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back!!
> 
> Ok, a few things to say before you get back into this story.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me over a year to post these chapters. Most of the final three chapters were written a while ago and I sat on them. I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to go and it wasn't until I went back over them that I realized I had already finished it.
> 
> This isn't for the weak. This story is probably one of my darkest (that I have posted). V suffers in this. 
> 
> Homecoming was what kept me from being posted. I was torn, because of making V and Duncan siblings, I couldn't have the foursome as in the show. But, no one else fit the bill. Because of that hiccup, it stalled this story. I figured out how it could have gone on and touch on it in this chapter. I thought it was important, but it isn't. In the end notes, I explain what the chapter doesn't. 
> 
> Enjoy (the upcoming tears and emotion).

One Year Later

Logan Echolls growled as he answered his phone. “What.” It wasn't so much a question, but rather a grunt to let the person on the other side of the call know he was listening.

“Have you seen Veronica?”

Logan blinked. His best friend's voice was full of concern. Logan had to take a second to readjust his brainwaves. “What?”

“Have you seen Roni?” Duncan asked with a bit more sturdiness than he had before. 

“Why would I be anywhere around that attention whore?” Logan huffed before he flicked a pen off his desk.

“It's just a question, Logan. You don't have to resort to name calling.” Duncan sighed.

Logan tilted his head back. “Where did you last see her?”

“Her apartment a few days ago.” Duncan still sounded a little panicked. “If you see her, call me. Or Dick. Or anyone. Ok?” 

“What's going on, man?” Logan lifted his head back up. “Why are you so worried about the skank?”

“Logan, stop calling my sister names!” Duncan commanded. “Look, she's not who you think she is.”

“She and her mom are using your dad for money. I just wish you guys could see that too. She's trying to replace Lilly.” Logan chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“She isn't, man. She's not like that. Look, I have some other calls I need to make, but if you see her, call us, ok?”

Logan nodded before he spoke. “Sure, dude. If I see her, I will call you. Am I supposed to tell her anything?”

Duncan sighed. “Yea. Tell her to go home.” He hung up.

Logan removed the phone from his ear and looked down at it. He thought he understood the story of Veronica Mars, but Duncan seemed really worried. Even when Lilly hid out from Celeste at his house, Duncan never called with that much anxiety. He usually just sent texts telling Logan to send Lilly home before Celeste sent out search parties. No, this thing with Veronica was more serious. 

At first, he thought the death of Lilly was what sent Veronica into a downward spiral. She skipped school, got drunk and was showing off her new daddy's money. But, the more he thought about it, it happened before Lilly died. Veronica bailed on homecoming. She abandoned them way before Logan abandoned her. 

Thinking back on his orders should he see Veronica, Logan wondered why he would call Dick. Dick tolerated the petite blonde, but he wasn't her boyfriend. Or was he? Suspicion rippled through Logan and he dialed his phone.

“Did you find her?” Dick's voice was almost as panicked as Duncan's had been.

“No. Jesus, what is going on?” Logan stood up and walked across his bedroom to his window. 

“No one has seen Roni in days.” Dick sighed. “Did Duncan call you?”

“Just got off the phone with him. You know, Roni was missing for a year and no one cared this much. A few days isn't going to kill her. She's just trying to get attention, dude.” Logan looked down at the ocean cliffs. 

“Dude.” Dick sighed. “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Are you two a couple or something?” Logan asked with a bit of a chuckle. He didn't want it to be true, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

Dick scoffed. “No, dude. Roni and I are friends.”

Logan let the word sink in a bit. “Why?”

“Just are.” Dick paused and cleared his throat. “Are you busy right now?”

“Just trying to write my English paper.” Logan glanced back at his desk. “Be happy to do anything else.”

“Anything else?” Dick asked with an unsure tone. “Meet me at my house. My car was acting funny and I haven't gotten a replacement yet.”

Logan grinned a bit. “You know people fix cars, right?” He grabbed his shoes and wallet. 

“Pfft. That car was like two years old. I'm going get something sweet.” Dick chuckled. “You coming?”

“Yea, man. I'll be there soon. What are we doing?” Logan grabbed his keys and walked out of his room.

“There are a couple places I want to check out.” Dick's voice softened. “See ya when you get here.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Dick opened the door to the small house and looked around inside. Logan was right behind him, holding the door open. Dick stepped carefully as he walked over bottles and food wrappers. The house smelled of sex, old alcohol and stale food. It was trashed with several exhausted bodies laid around on furniture and the floor. There had been a big party here. Dick moved through the house slowly as he searched the rooms. He felt an uneasy feeling deep in his gut. As he moved deeper into the house, he felt his nerves rattle.

“Dick, why are we here?” Logan's voice mimicked Dick's disgust. He followed his friend almost step by step.

“Dude, don't be pissed.” Dick opened a door and let his eyes scan the bedroom. He shook his head and looked back to Logan. “We're here for a friend.”

Logan gagged a bit as he stepped over an unconscious body. He bent over and pulled the guy's head out of his own vomit. “I don't think we have any friends here, Dick.”

Dick opened another bedroom door and blinked at the contents inside. “I hate how wrong you are, man.” He walked into the bedroom and looked down at the bare bed. A passed out Veronica laid on her stomach. Her head was at the foot of the bed. Her wrists were bound and hanging off the bed over her head. She was nude and her hair was a tangled mess. Dick moved further into the room, slowly inching towards her. “Roni?” Fear rocked through him as he thought the worst. 

Logan took a step into the room and stopped short. “Ronica?” He stood still, blinking down at the girl laid out on the bed. His eyes darted from her naked back to her tied wrists. He looked over her whole body. He was unable to look away. She had some small bruises on her arms and legs, but didn't have any signs of trauma.

Dick knelt down at the foot of the bed and looked at Veronica's face. “Roni? Dude, it's me. Can you hear me?” He pushed some of her hair out of her face. 

Veronica moaned softly and moved her head. She squinted up at Dick and offered a dopey smile. “Dick. Hi.” She had blood and a white cloudy liquid coming from her nose.

“Roni? Are you alright?” Dick asked softly. He remained still as he squatted in front of her. 

“Peachy.” She moved a hand to do something, but stopped when she realized her wrists were tied together. “Uh. Can you..?” She gave a little nod towards her hands.

“Veronica? What happened?” Logan stepped forward. He gasped when he saw her face.

Dick untied her wrists and Veronica offered another smile. “My hero.” 

“Roni, your nose...” Dick stood up and looked around the room. He was looking for clothing or maybe tissues, anything to help her. He really didn't want to ogle her like this.

Veronica rubbed the back of her hand to her nose and looked at the liquid. She sighed a bit. “He laced it.” She shook her head and looked up to Dick with a smile. “I'm fine.”

“Veronica.” Logan looked around, obviously baffled by what he was seeing. Dick couldn't blame him. 

Veronica turned and noticed Logan for the first time. She sighed softly. “Couldn't resist bringing your trash to my drug den, Dick?”

“He was worried, Roni.” Dick sighed. “We both were.”

“DK said you were missing and he hadn't seen you in days.” Logan coughed the words out.

Veronica twisted around and sat on the bed. She didn't seem ashamed of her nakedness. Dick turned away. Logan watched her face. Veronica looked around and found a shirt and slipped it on. “I was fine. I am fine. You can go.” She looked up to Logan. “You, especially.” She turned away and stood. Her legs wobbled a bit.

Logan stepped up and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over. “Veronica, what's going on?” 

Veronica chuckled and pulled her arm free. She reached down and grabbed her underwear and slipped it on. She turned and looked up at him, her nose still bloody. “Figure it out. Start some more rumors if you don't know the details. I mean, that's what you do, right?”

“Roni? What's on your hip?” Dick asked as he stepped forward.

Logan looked to her hip and noticed the scars. “What happened?” He looked to her face before looking to her other hip and seeing similar marks. “What the hell?” He grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. “Veronica, tell me what happened.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle out of Logan's hold, but she wasn't strong enough. She sighed and her whole body sank in defeat. “Which part, Lo?” She sneered over his nickname.

“All of it.” Logan stood over her while glaring down at her.

Veronica laughed. “Oh, that's precious. You think you can be my hero and my villain at the same time.” 

“Roni, we're trying to help.” Dick added softly.

“Find my pants, Dick. That will help.” She looked up at Logan and sighed. “And take out the trash. It's stinking up the place.”

Logan gasped softly and released her. She wobbled a bit, but managed to stay upright. She carefully moved towards her leather pants and leaned against the wall to put them on. She didn't bother to fasten them. She pushed off the wall and made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

Logan looked back at Dick, eyes wide in confusion. Dick sighed and lowered his eyes. Logan tilted his head. “You knew about this?” He gestures around the room.

Dick sighed. “I knew some of it. I didn't-” He swallowed and looked up and around the room. “I didn't know she...” He trailed off, unable to put the words together.

“You knew about what?” Logan clenched his hands into fists.

“I knew about the drugs.” Dick sighed and looked up to Logan. “I knew she OD'ed at Shelly Pomroy's party. I got her out.”

“And you didn't tell anyone?” Logan's face dropped.

“I told Duncan. He knows about her drug, um, history.” Dick mumbled.

“Dick, she was tied up.” Logan turned and looked to the straps that had been around her wrists.

The bathroom door opened and Veronica walked out. She had tamer hair and her nose was cleaned off. She looked mostly normal. She looked up to the boys staring at her. “What? I know I don't have anything on my face. I cleaned that off.” She chuckled a bit and walked around the room. She grabbed a beer bottle and looked at the contents. She tossed it aside. 

“Roni, did someone hurt you last night?” Dick asked carefully. He was sure he knew what the answer would be, but thought she might answer him more truthfully than if Logan had asked.

Veronica looked over at Dick and raised a brow. “Like, hurt so good?” She smiled a bit.

“Like rape, Ronica.” Logan supplied with disgust.

“Oh, no. I consented to last night.” She shrugged. 

“Were you high?” Logan asked.

“Were you?” Veronica shot back before giving an evil smirk. “No, you always preferred the booze.” 

“Damnit, Veronica! I'm trying to give a shit about you.” Logan glared at her.

“Too little, too late.” Veronica grabbed her purse and checked inside it. She pulled out her keys and picked up her boots. She turned to walk out, but stopped to look at Dick. “I'll, um, I'll see you later.”

“Roni, wait.” Dick pulled Veronica into a hug. She sighed and hugged him back. “Let us take you to the hospital, make sure you are alright.”

Veronica chuckled. “I'm fine, Dick. The worst part of this whole thing was waking up naked with Logan here. Totally ruined my buzz.” She shot Dick a wink and walked out of the room.

Dick watched her go. He turned and looked back at Logan. “Ready?”

“I turned her to drugs.” Logan sighed as his shoulders dropped.

Dick laughed. “Dude, she's been fighting this addiction for a while now. She went to rehab before she moved back to Neptune. This isn't because of you.”

Logan blinked to his friend. “Wait, what?”

“Yea, she got into them freshman year. Her douchebag ex got her addicted.” Dick sighed as he turned to walk out of the house. 

“She never told me that.” Logan looked beyond the doorway.

“Because you were so accepting of her other secrets?” Dick sneered. “You've been an ass to her.” Dick turned and walked out of the room. He jogged a little and caught up to Veronica as she started the car. “Roni! Let me drive. You can take a nap.”

Veronica sighed. “I'm hungry.” 

Dick grinned as he looked up and noticed Logan walking out of the house. Dick opened Veronica's car door and watched as she scooted over, still barefoot. Dick looked up to Logan. “We're going to get something to eat.”

“I'll follow.” Logan nodded before getting into his yellow monster.

Dick climbed into Veronica's car and adjusted the seat. “Jesus, you are short.” He shot her a wink.

Veronica giggled and slipped a boot on her foot. “I want pancakes and bacon!”

“Ok, ok!” Dick grinned. He paused and looked over to her. “You sure you are ok? You didn't look ok when we woke you up.”

“Gory was adamant about me being high last night. I think I managed to avoid the drug of choice, but he may have slipped something. Mostly, it was cocaine. I think he laced it with E.”

Dick pouted as he looked up to see Logan waiting for them to pull out of the driveway. “And the bloody nose?”

“Little OD.” Veronica shrugged. “I'm fine. I promise.” Her voice lost it's lightheartedness. “I wouldn't tell most, but you, I would tell you if I wasn't alright. I'm really ok. I'm tired and a little sore. I, um, was active last night.”

“And all of it was willing?” Dick asked with a frown. He hated to ask.

“Yes. I knew what was happening. Coke doesn't zone me out like heroin. I remember it all.” She shivered a bit. “I'm not proud of it all, but I wasn't attacked.”

“Want to stop off to get a shower first?” Dick asked, a brow raised.

“Maybe that's not a bad idea.” Veronica turned and looked out the window. 

Dick turned into her apartment complex. He stopped at the gate and pointed to Veronica. “Taking the lady home. The yellow eyesore behind us is with us.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes and groaned as Dick pulled away. “Why is Logan following us? I didn't agree to him coming in.”

“He's really worried, Roni. He wants to know everything because he's concerned.” Dick sighed as he pulled into a parking spot. Logan parked next to them.

Veronica sighed. “Why does he deserve another chance?”

Dick took a breath. “Because, as you know, people make mistakes. He came to me to find you. He really does care, Roni.”

Veronica looked up at Logan as he stood patiently as they talked in the car. “He has a really bad way of showing it.”

“If he tries another rumor or mocks you again, I'm going to kick his ass.” Dick nodded.

“At this point, I think reality is worse than the rumors.” Veronica turned and opened the door. She stepped out and wobbled a bit in the heeled booties. She sighed and peeled them off and threw them back in her car. She slammed the door and looked up at Dick. “Lock it, please.” She looked at Logan briefly. She rolled her eyes and turned, stumbling a bit as she walked towards the front door. She nodded to the doorman with a sweet smile.

“Miss Mars.” His grin faltered a bit as she stumbled, but he caught her arm. “Rough night?” He chuckled softly as he gave her a look over.

Veronica kept grinning. “All the best ones are, Rico.” She pointed back behind her. “These two are with me, I suppose.”

Rico nodded and handed Veronica over to Dick. Rico held the door for Logan.

Dick guided Veronica with a supporting hold on her arm as they walked to the elevator.

“How long have you lived here?” Logan asked softly.

Veronica turned and leaned against the wall. “Since I came back. Jake set us up.” 

“You and your mom?” Logan turned and watched the elevator open up. He watched Dick help Veronica into the elevator and walked in after them. Veronica nodded, but didn't look at Logan. Dick tapped the number and leaned back. Logan looked to Dick. “You've been here before.”

“Few times.” Dick mumbled.

Veronica twisted in Dick's arms and glared up at Logan. She pushed off Dick and jammed her finger into Logan's chest. “You aren't allowed to judge me here.”

Logan blinked down to her.

“This is my home and I won't tolerate it. Understand me?” Veronica wobbled as the elevator stopped, but she slapped Dick's supporting hands away. She didn't move away from Logan.

Dick stepped halfway out of the elevator and kept the doors from closing but didn't do anything else.

Logan nodded. “Alright, Veronica. But, I want answers.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “We'll see.” She turned and walked out of the elevator. She walked to her apartment door and paused. She was reaching into her purse when the door opened.

Duncan yanked the door open and wrapped his arms around her. “Veronica!” 

Veronica sighed and let him hug her. “Hi.”

Duncan pulled back and looked her over. He noticed her lack of shoes, but didn't mention it. He looked up to see Dick and gave him a friendly grin before his blue eyes locked with Logan's brown ones. “Logan?”

“Hey.” Logan's voice was soft. He tried to hold Duncan's gaze, but he looked down after a second.

“Ok, I need a shower. You guys catch up.” Veronica walked around Duncan and into her house. “Mom? You home?”

Duncan turned. “She left with Dad.” Duncan's voice was sad. He watched Veronica walk around. “You alright?”

“I'm great.” Veronica looked around the apartment and walked towards the kitchen. 

Duncan followed her while leaving the door open for Dick and Logan to enter. Logan closed the door behind him before turning to look around Veronica's home.

“So, how's Celeste?” Veronica asked before popping a piece of hard candy into her mouth. 

“She's fine. She'll be thrilled you asked.” Duncan smirked. “So, where were you?”

Veronica opened her mouth to talk, but saw Logan coming in. “You know where, you know with who, you know why.” She waved her hand around as she spoke.

Duncan walked over to her and gently grabbed an arm. He looked at the inner side of her elbow, then repeated it with the other arm. Veronica didn't fight him. 

“Not that.” Veronica shrugged.

“Not what?” Logan asked. He looked around the room and sighed out in frustration. “Everyone else knows.”

Veronica put a hand on Duncan's arm and walked back to Logan. “Everyone else gave a damn about me this past year.”

“Roni...” Dick started as he stepped up.

Veronica held up a hand to stop Dick. “No.” She turned back to Logan. “You want to know it all?” She gestures to a chair at the kitchen table. “Have a seat. Let's share.”

Logan didn't move. He blinked down at her as his head tilted slightly.

“Where to start?” Veronica looked to Duncan and spun back to Logan. “How about I found out his dad and my mom had been having this affair for years the summer after eighth grade? I found out this huge secret and was begged not to tell anyone, not even my best friends. I was then dragged to Pan to start high school in a place I knew no one. Except, Jake knew someone. Family friends were sending their son to the same high school.” Veronica scrunched her face up a bit.

Duncan sighed and sat at the table. He ran hands through his hair. Dick leaned against the counter and kept his head down.

“Gory is his name. Remember that boyfriend I had freshman year who cheated on me?” Veronica chuckled. “He also got me addicted to heroin.” 

Logan's eyes widened and he opened his arms a bit. He let them drop though.

“The how's of it are pretty, um, personal, but yea. I got high pretty often. It was actually kind of nice the first few times.” She turned around and pulled down a glass. After a step to the side, she pulled the juice from the refrigerator. She poured a tall glass and left the container on the counter. She sipped the juice. “I had distractions from my family issues.”

Logan's shoulders dropped. 

“You see, Celeste wasn't allowing us to tell anyone. She was waiting for the perfect moment.” Veronica sneered. “Her perfect moment was the week after Lilly died. It made me and my mom look like we were trying to replace Lilly. But, you remember that, right? I mean, that's almost exactly what you told me and anyone else who would listen.” Veronica took her juice to the table and sat down. “What a way for Duncan to find out, right? I mean, I'm like the sluttier, more broken version.” She sipped again.

Duncan sighed and gave Veronica a pitiful look. “Veronica...”

Veronica sighed. “Sorry. Where was I?”

“How about overdosing at Shelley's party?” Logan asked in a slightly raised voice.

Duncan looked from Logan to Veronica. “You told him?”

Veronica smirked and looked to Dick. “Not me.”

“It was today, when you were cleaning up your nose.” Dick sighed as he lowered his eyes.

“Nose?” Duncan looked back to Veronica.

“Little OD. I'm fine.” Veronica waved her hand dismissively.

“Veronica! There's no such thing as a little OD!” Duncan glared over at her. “Jesus, I already lost one sister.”

Veronica sighed and sipped the juice. 

Logan looked between the two siblings. “How long have you known she was into drugs?” 

“I found out about her rehab a couple days after I found out about the DNA test.” Duncan sighed, watching Veronica. “She went before coming back to Neptune.”

“Sounds like she might need to go again.” Logan sighed as he looked to Veronica.

“I'm not doing heroin anymore!” Veronica growled out. “And you have absolutely no say in my health care.”

“Roni, he's worried. We all are.” Dick started.

Veronica stood and walked back to the counter. She set her glass on it. She stood there in thought for a second before turning to look at Dick and Duncan. “You know I don't have choices. I don't see why it's even questioned.”

“Roni, you could do rehab. He can't touch you in rehab.” Dick started again.

Logan blinked and looked at Dick. “He who?” He turned to Veronica. “Your ex? What does he do, Veronica?”

Veronica exhaled slowly before looking up at Logan. “He controls me.” She turned and walked down the hall. 

Duncan and Dick both sighed. Logan blinked and turned to look at the two men. “Um. Someone explain that.”

“He's in the mob. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer.” Duncan sighed.

“He rapes her?!” Logan blinked over at him.

“No. He beats the crap of her if she says no. He gets her so high she can't think straight and doesn't say no. He threatens friends.” Duncan flashed a look to Dick.

Dick shivered a bit. “I wish she would let him beat me up if it meant she got a break from that asswipe.”

Logan looked to Duncan. “We found her naked and tied up today.” 

Duncan nodded, looking down to his hands. “She's had bondage marks before. She says she agrees to it. She says it's not rape.”

“If she agrees for any reason that isn't her wanting to do it, it's rape.” Logan growled.

“He pumps her full of drugs and has his friends take turns.” Duncan mumbles.

Logan's eyes widened and he gaped at his best friend. “And you think that's normal and alright? Jesus, Donut!”

“She won't leave the area. I offered to cover private school anywhere else. She won't do it.” Dick hugged himself.

“Dad has too.” Duncan looked from Dick to Logan. “Mostly for other issues at Neptune High.”

Logan sighed. “Because of me.”

“You and others. She's persistent on staying.” Duncan sighed and leaned back. “She's even-” He stopped when a loud crash happened in the bathroom. Duncan jumped up.

Dick and Logan rushed down the hall. Dick opened the bathroom door and looked down. Veronica was laying on the floor, wincing. She was in her tank top and panties and the water was on in the shower. She sighed. “I just tripped over my pants. I'm fine.” 

Logan peeked in over Dick's squatting form and noticed the marks on her hip again. “What are those?”

Veronica ignored him and let Dick help her to her feet. She gestured for Dick and Logan to leave.

“I'm staying.” Dick sat on the toilet lid. “I'll close my eyes, but I'm not leaving this room.” 

Veronica sighed. “Fine.” She turned and closed the door on Logan's shocked face.

Logan blinked at the closed door.

“Logan.”

Logan turned and looked at Duncan. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen. “I can't believe I fucked it up.”

“She'll come around. She's dealing with a lot of crap right now.” Duncan put the juice away and washed the glass.

“Do you know why she has scars on her hips?” Logan asked softly.

“She cuts herself.” Duncan turned around. “She started before she came back.”

“What?” Logan asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“She says it gives her the feeling of being high without being high.” Duncan leaned against the counter. “I asked a doctor about it once. Physically, it isn't hurting her much. It's a mental issue. It's her way of dealing with stress.”

“How can you let her do it?” Logan clinched his jaw.

“Because if I don't, she could go and do heroin or a ton of coke, or whatever. I know it's not healthy, but she hasn't been healthy in a long time.”

“Fuck.” Logan looked down. “I'm going to kill that guy.”

“You can't. You can't touch him.” Duncan sighed.

“I'm not scared of some wannabe who watched Scarface one too many times.” Logan looked up.

“How about the guy who has a ranch just for destroying bodies? He's bad, Lo. He's really bad.” 

“And your dad hooked him up with sweet Veronica?” Logan bent over and tried to keep his breathing calm. “Fuck, this is why she came back changed. That asshole ruined her.”

Duncan sighed. “I think Lilly's death played a huge part, or my dad making her wait to tell people, or her dad abandoning her when DNA proved he wasn't her dad. I think you played a part too. She isn't the way she is because of one thing or one person.”

“Jesusfuck.” Logan slid down the counters and sat on the floor. “I just thought she was trying to cash in on Kane fortune. I didn't even give her a chance to explain.”

“She hates the money. She hates this apartment.” Duncan sat down across from Logan. “She has never considered herself an 09er. My dad threw money at her and her mom to keep them silent. She only went along with it to hang onto her old life as long as she could.”

“I'm a horrible human being.” Logan molested his scalp a bit.

“Yup.” Veronica walked back into the kitchen. She dressed in a tee shirt and shorts and her wet hair was still wrapped in towel. 

Dick smirked down to him. “You'll get over it.”

Logan looked up and tilted his head at Dick. “When did you and Roni become BFFs?”

Dick blinked and looked to Veronica. She shrugged. “All my other secrets are spread around. May as well finish it off.” She looked down to Duncan. “School should be amazeballs on Monday.”

Duncan glared to Logan. “None of this better be at school on Monday.”

Logan shook his head. “I'm not going to share.” He looked up at Veronica. “I promise.”

Veronica didn't bother to look down at him. “I was promised pancakes and bacon, yet we have none.”

“Then we should go out.” Dick grinned. “Want me to do your hair?”

“Last time, you added way too much hairspray and I had to wash it a dozen times to be able to get a brush through it!” Veronica laughed.

Duncan smiled.

“Seriously, when did you two get so close?” Logan blinked up at them.

“Thanksgiving.” Veronica answered. 

Duncan lost his smile and Dick lowered his eyes.

“Crap. What happened over Thanksgiving?” Logan sighed. He thought about his own. “I remember calling you for a place to throw a party. You said you were entertaining someone from Hearst.”

“I went to Hearst on a field trip once.” Veronica shrugged. She was the only one who looked amused.

“What happened?” Logan asked impatiently.

“Gory beat her up. She was hiding out from press and parents. She stayed with Dick over the weekend.” Duncan sighed, looking up at Veronica.

“You came to school Monday with a cast on your hand.” Logan remembered.

“I had some broken ribs and a lot of makeup on too.”

“Jesusfuck.” Logan pounded his fist on the floor.

Veronica bent over and began to dry her hair with the towel. “I got better.”

“My neighbor helped me. It's when I learned about rehab and Gory.” Dick sighed.

“You've known this long? Why didn't you tell me something?” Logan glared up at Dick.

“Because I don't trust you, Logan.” Veronica glared down at him. “Even now, I'm wondering if you pity me enough to give me a vacation from your torment or if this is just more ammo for you to use. You betrayed our friendship.” She laughed, but found nothing funny. “I even told you once some things were eating me up inside, but I couldn't tell you. I was as honest as I could be with you and you still set out to destroy me. Fuck, Logan. What would Lilly think?”

“She'd think I was an asshole.” Logan deflated. 

“She would be right.” Veronica sighed. 

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Dick. “Take a picture of this.” He turned back to Veronica and rose up on his knees to grab her hands. Veronica took a step back and blinked down at him. “Veronica, I am very sorry for the way I've treated you. I hope someday you and I can be friends again. I was an idiot and an asshole and so very wrong.” He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“Dude.” Dick blinked and took pictures.

Veronica sighed and looked down at him. “It's going to take some time, Logan. I-” She looked up to the phone. “Why are you taking pictures of this?”

Logan stayed on his knees. “I'm going to send them to the 09ers and tell them they should do the same, that they should beg for your forgiveness too.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled her hands free. “Logan, I don't care about them, not the ones who turned on me.”

Logan blinked. “Not even me?”

“What? Don't like to find out one of your best friends doesn't like you anymore? Poor baby.” Veronica grabbed the phone out of Dick's hand and deleted the photos. “Find another way to make yourself feel better. Stop using me.” She shoved the phone into Dick's hands and walked out of the kitchen.

“She kind of has a point, man.” Duncan offered. “I get it. I think the intent was good, but it's going to take more than self-sacrifice to the 09er gods. Besides, who would believe it? I mean, wouldn't Madison claim she just stole your phone and photo-shopped it?” Duncan rolled his eyes. 

Logan sank to the floor again. He listened to Duncan and nodded. “So, I will have to show them in person. I can do that. I can stand up for her in person.” 

Dick handed Logan his phone. “I'm going to check on Roni.” He didn't wait around for permission before he walked back towards Veronica's bedroom. He tapped on the mostly closed door and peeked inside. “Naked?”

Veronica looked up and smirked. “Not anymore. Haven't you seen me naked enough today?”

Dick walked in while shaking his head. “Nah. I haven't looked much either. I prefer my ladies to be naked for me.”

Veronica brushed her fingers through her hair. “Not naked with dried cum on them?” She smirked in the mirror at Dick.

“You know, that's not really funny, Roni.” Dick pouted a bit and sat on her bed.

Veronica sighed. “Fine. No sex jokes around Dick.”

Dick sighed back. “You know it's not about the sex. You got a bangin' bod. I am glad you are out there using it. I just don't approve your choices.”

Veronica turned and raised a brow at Dick. “And who would you choose I put between my legs?” She was grinning.

“I don't know.” He shrugged shyly.

“You have an idea. Speak up.” Veronica grinned as she spoke.

“Well, I was thinking...” He trailed off.

“Richard Eugene Casablancas Jr, speak up. I don't have all day. I'm about to go get pancakes.” She giggled.

Dick cleared his throat. “I was thinking-”

“Veronica?”

“Logan.” Dick sighed as he looked to the door.

“Whoa. Nice room.” Logan looked around the room a bit.

Veronica giggled at Dick. “Really?” She turned to Logan and gave a small smile. “Thanks. I had no say in it whatsoever.”

“Oh.” Logan shuffled a bit between his feet. “Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry, for all of that. I had no idea you went through so much.” He looked to Dick before he looked back to Veronica. “I'm glad you have people, but you should know, you have me.”

Veronica watched him and gave a single nod when he was done. “We'll see.” She looked to Dick before giving him a soft smile. “I'm told that some people deserve second chances.” She looked back to Logan. “Maybe we can each give the other another try.”

Logan gave a lopsided grin. “I'd like that.”

Veronica's smile grew. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the three chapters to finish up this story, this was the easiest on the emotions. I wrote this scene out (mostly as it is) when I knew I wanted it in the story beyond the homecoming thing. I knew I wanted the next two chapters (and their scenes) and it just so happened that I finished the story without meaning to. But, because of the time jump(s), I felt like I was missing out on telling you guys some of the story. Tonight, I debated writing the in between chapter where I would explain what happened over Homecoming and fill in the year gap. But, since the story isn't what I thought it was, I realized I didn't need to do that. So, to answer the question bound to come up. She was with Gory over Homecoming. He made her cancel. Because of him, V doesn't have homecoming memories. (Told you this story was dark.)
> 
> Speaking of dark, in my files, I nicknamed this story "Dark" and the previous version of this (where V didn't know Neptunians, but came to befriend them) was called "Corrupt". This chapter is called "Dark Discovery". The next two chapters are called "Dark Hotel" and "Dark Paradise". 
> 
> Side note: If you or a loved one is cutting, please seek help. It's not healthy. It's not the better alternative. Duncan's views are not truths. There are healthy alternatives to wanting to feel something. Talk to someone who can help. You are not alone. You can stop hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, grab tissues.

Three Months Later

Veronica opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and realized she was inside a room. A small tilt of her head, she saw it was a hotel room. She was cold and snuggled down into the lush bedding. It was a large bed and currently only occupied by her. She heard the voices of two men. She had to be in a suite because they weren't in the same room as her, but the door to the bedroom was open. She turned a bit, toward the voices, and saw the familiar golden waves of Dick. She let out a soft, relaxing sigh. She flipped her body completely over, not wanting to move from the warm spot. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she watched the men. She didn't understand what they were saying, but Dick's voice was reassuring to her. She tried to listen to the other voice. It was familiar too. She was content on listening in on their conversations, but her stomach had other plans. She felt it rumble and roll. She knew she was going to be sick. She threw the blanket off her and climbed off the bed. Ducking into the bathroom, she swung her arm back to close the door. But, it didn't catch and latch. It slowly opened back up and bounced off the door stop on the wall. She knelt down at the toilet and gripped the sides of the seat. 

As she was expelling her bile, warm hands gathered her hair and pulled it back. The owner of the hands sat and rubbed her back gently. He didn't say anything, but just waited for her to finish. Once done, another hand offered her a towel, which she used to wipe her face, and a small glass of water. She rinsed out her mouth and spit into the toilet. She drank some and handed it back. She sat up and flushed the toilet before turning to see Logan standing over her dumping her remainder of water. He offered a small smile, but she couldn't return it. She turned to see Dick sitting on the floor behind her, still rubbing her back. He gave her a sad smile, but didn't speak.

She climbed to her feet, with a little help from Dick pushing and holding her behind, and stumbled past Logan. She walked to the bed and crawled into it. She snatched the covers back and threw them over her head. She was detoxing. She knew it would be unpleasant and painful and, to be honest, gross. 

“Roni?” Dick asked coming out of the bathroom. She felt him sit on the bed and lean close to her.

“What.” Veronica's voice was even more grumpier than she was. She didn't apologize.

“You ok?” Dick asked softly. He was trying, but he didn't know what she was going through.

Veronica sighed and lowered the blanket away from her head. She looked at Dick, then to Logan. She sighed again and twisted so it was easier to see them. “This is the hard part. This is the part that really sucks. My body is going to get rid of all the toxins. I'm going to continue to get sick and then sleep and wake up to get sick again. This is what detoxing is.”

“We can help if you let us.” Logan offered.

Veronica looked up at him. “You can't help. It's not something you can do for me.” She thought it was sweet of him to offer, but she was the one who had to deal with it. She turned to look at Dick, who was still sitting next to her. “I must have been pretty bad if you guys kidnapped me.” She smirked a bit up at him.

“Roni, you wouldn't wake up.” Dick pouted.

“DK said it was heroin.” Logan stumbled over the last word. She saw the disgust of the topic written all over his face.

Veronica nodded. “I'm a...” She turned her back to them. “I'm going to go back to sleep.” She was exhausted, but the thought of having the talk with the two of them seemed very unappealing. She knew the way they looked at her, thinking she was broken and they could fix her. She was broken but there wasn't anything left for them to glue back together. She was this way and she couldn't save herself. As much as she hated this process of detoxification, it did give her some hope of a future. It always did. She tried not to dwell on her failed attempts of sobriety. It broke her to think she had no say in any of it. She was a puppet or a doll that people played with time to time. When she did manage to get free, it was never for long. And even now, with these two watching over her, she knew she wouldn't be free forever. Gory would find her. Jake would find her. She wished they couldn't, but they always did. 

 

Veronica woke up with a start. She pushed at the pillow and it grunted back. She peeked over slowly, noticing the form of a man laying next to her.

“Dude, that was my kidney.” Dick grunted and rubbed his side.

She smirked. “Sorry.” She sat up and let the covers fall away. 

Dick recovered and looked up at her. “How are you feeling?”

Veronica shrugged. “Alright, I guess.” She grinned faintly. “Hungry.”

Dick's eyes widened. “Really? Cause, I can go get you something.” He sat up and twisted to sit. “We've been waiting for you to eat.”

“Yea.” She looked down. “How long have I been in bed?”

“Couple days. We've been taking turns laying here. We didn't want to leave you alone.” He reached out and took her hand gently. 

She allowed him. She nodded and lifted her eyes to look him over. “You think you can go get me some waffles?”

“I do.” Dick grinned wide. “With some bacon?”

“Sure, why not.” She smiled. 

“I will go, but you have to do something for me.” Dick's face got really serious.

Veronica blinked. She lost her smile and swallowed nervously. “What?”

“Shower. Cause girl, you stink.” Dick grinned again.

She gasped, but felt relieved. “Impossible. I'm made of roses and perfume.” She turned her head while lifting her chin.

“Well, the roses died and the perfume in rancid.” Dick chuckled, releasing her hand. “I got you a bag of clothes.” He pointed to a duffle bag on the luggage rack against the wall. 

Veronica giggled a bit. “Thanks.” She pushed the covers off her lower half and dangled her feet over the side of the bed.

“I'm going to see if Logan wants anything then I'll be back in a jiffy.” He stood and practically skipped out of the room.

Veronica grinned and watched him before she stood and walked to the bag of clothes. She reached in and pulled out some comfortable lounge wear and a pair of panties and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and set her clothing on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and scrunched up her face. She was a complete mess. Whatever makeup she had on when she was rescued was now sliding down her face or smeared off to the side. Her hair was a giant tangled mess, complete with what she was sure was puke bits. She pulled off her top and scooted her behind out of the pants and let them sit on the bathroom floor. She had a couple bruises from Gory still on her arms and hips. The were not-so-subtle reminders of his constant hold on her. She shoved her panties down and kicked them away from her legs. The thought of Gory touching her at all was ruining her good mood. 

She changed her attention to the task at hand and rotated her body to turn on the shower. She tested the water, adjusting it until it was boiling, but not quite scorching. She grabbed a washcloth and the small soap bottles and stepped under the jets of water. She felt the layer of decay and shame begin to chip away, leaving behind a layer of hope and self-respect. She could do this. She knew it. She'd beaten this addiction before. The hard part would be to stay away from Gory. She dipped her head under the flow of water and smiled at the thought of graduating and moving to go to college. With Kane money, she could go anywhere. She had dreamed of Stanford, but Columbia might be better, or maybe Cambridge or Oxford. Gory probably wouldn't travel across an ocean to get her high. She could get free of him. She moved shampoo around in her hair and thought about her life in England. She could study like she used to and maybe meet a nice guy. She wouldn't come back to the States unless she had to. She might even apply for citizenship in England. Or New Zealand, which she thought was beautiful. She would certainly visit there between semesters in England. She rinsed the shampoo and thought about where else she could travel. Asia would be interesting, and she could do so much good in Africa, especially with Kane money. She ran her fingers through her hair, applying the conditioner and grinned. She could make the world better. She could be better and live a long happy life. She removed the paper wrapper from the bar of soup and rolled it along the wet washcloth. She scrubbed herself red. It might have been from the heat, but when she turned off the water, she was part lobster.

She peeled back the curtain, smirking at the collection of steam in the bathroom. She walked on the thin floor mat and flipped the switch for the fan. Grabbing a towel off the rack, she dried herself and wrapped the towel around her hair. She slipped into her clean clothes and left her dirty ones where they lay. Maybe once she had a collection, she could get the hotel to wash them for her. She opened the door and stepped out into the much cooler room.

“There she is!” 

Large blue eyes trembled as Veronica looked past the door to the bedroom to the man standing in the living room. Gory was casually holding a gun and smirking maliciously at Veronica. He lifted a hand and gestured for her to come to him. 

Veronica licked her lips nervously. She nodded, a gesture to let him know she had every intention of doing what he asked. She pulled the towel off her head and tossed it back into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it to lay naturally on her shoulders, but it still began to bleed water onto her top. She looked to her bag and turned away from it. She walked slowly to Gory, but kept her back straight. Her eyes glued to his until she was able to see the rest of the common room.

Bound at the wrists behind their backs, gagged with cloths and kneeling in the center of the room were Dick and Logan. A bag smelling of breakfast foods lay on the floor just inside the door. Four men stood behind the kneeling men, two of which had guns aimed at the back of their heads. Dick and Logan were wide-eyed. 

“Your boyfriends are done with you.” Gory said flatly as he reached a hand out to grab Veronica's bicep. “It's time to go home.”

Veronica nodded. She didn't fight him. She turned and looked up at him. “Let me grab my bag and say goodbye.” She bit down the sob. She knew it was wasted on him. Otherwise, Veronica remained calm. She accepted her apparent fate. Her dreams of travel and escape were only fantasies of a silly teenage girl. 

Gory tilted his head a bit, but relented. “Fine. Make it quick.” He released her. 

Veronica nodded and turned back to the bedroom. She grabbed the bag with clean clothes and took a calming breath. She had to be strong right now. Her body ached and her stomach rumbled, but to save the men in there, she had to be strong now. She walked back into the room and handed Gory the bag. He scoffed and handed it off to someone else with an eye roll. She walked over to Dick and knelt in front of him. She shot a glare to the two men with guns pointed at her and they lowered the guns. Veronica lifted her hands to touch Dick's face and offered him a smile. “Thank you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She wiped away a tear sliding down at her hand and kissed the other cheek. She released him and turned to Logan.

Logan's eyes were dark and dangerous. She saw panic and calculations in his eyes as he probably thought of ways to save her. She crawled up in front of him and put her forehead against his. Very softly, she whispered. “Don't.” She closed her eyes and slipped her hands up his neck to hold his head against hers. “Just, don't.” 

Gory cleared his throat and let out an impatient sigh.

Veronica pulled back and kissed Logan's forehead while stroking his cheeks gently. She let her hands slide down over his chin and one gently pushed against his heart. She stood slowly and turned, unable to look at either of them without crying. “I'm ready.”

Gory smirked and walked over to her. He wrapped a hand around her and yanked her close to his body. “You are making this too easy, love. I'm thinking maybe you wanted me to find you.” He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek.

Veronica turned and looked up at him, her face purposely blank. “I'm coming willingly so you spare my friends. You will spare them, right?”

Gory smiled and kissed her cheek. He lifted his other hand and used the gun to move hair off her eyelashes. She didn't flinch. “Of course.” He turned and looked at his men. “Leave them. Veronica is being a good girl and we always reward good girls.” He smirked and turned back to her. “Let's get you to the car so you can thank me for letting them live.”

Veronica nodded. She broke away from him and walked to her shoes and slipped them on. She wanted to turn back to see the men who tried so hard to save her, but failed. She knew she didn't have the strength to see them and continue with Gory. She had to let them go, just as much as they had to let her go. She wasn't sure what Gory had planned exactly, but she suspected shame and disgust with her actions. She turned to the door and waited for one of the goons to open the door. She walked out into the hall and took a deep breath. She tried desperately to hold herself together. She had to. She knew if she broke down, Logan and possibly Dick would try to rise up to save her. She couldn't allow that. She would save them from her doomed fate. It was the least she could do. 

“She came willingly, boys. Remember that.” Gory said to the bound teens as he and his men entered the hall. Veronica waited until all the goons exited and the door closed before she looked up at Gory. He walked over to her and pinned her against the wall. “See? I can be nice and civil.”

Veronica nodded. She focused on her breathing. “I'm thankful.”

Gory grinned and nodded. “Yea, you are.” He reached down and took her hand. He pulled her away from the wall and down the hall. 

Veronica followed, like she always had. She knew better than to fight him. She was his doll. He would play with her and dress her up. Even when he didn't want her, she wouldn't be allowed too far from the shelf. 

 

It was a week before Logan and Dick saw her again. She walked into school with her head down. She managed to go to a couple classes before one of them approached her. 

“Roni.” 

Veronica put her books in her locker and turned to slowly look up at him. “I know. I'm fine.” She looked up at his blue eyes and sighed. “Really.”

“It's hard to watch you yo-yo back and forth with this guy.” Dick whined.

Veronica looked away and grabbed her book for her next class. “Yea, that must be so hard for you.” She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to recenter her thoughts and also avoid the hurt look Dick was giving her. “Seriously, if it's too much trouble, just let me go.” She closed her locker and turned, but stopped halfway through. “I don't have any more hope for my future. I don't expect anyone else to either.” She finished the turn and walked away.

It didn't take long before Logan caught up with her. She had been expecting it. She prepared herself for whatever he wanted to yell. But, he just came up to her and hugged her tightly. She stood still for a moment before her fingers latched onto him. She felt the tears coming out of her eyes, the same ones she held back a week earlier. She was relieved. She realized that now. She knew the feeling was to be short lived and that she would soon be going back to Gory, but she was glad Logan and Dick were alright. She had never wanted either to be involved with this side of her life and Gory in particular. 

“We can run.” He whispered it into her hair. His breath tickled her neck and she smiled. She felt the hope radiating off him wash over her and she wanted nothing else but to bask in the warmth of it. “We will escape him.” 

She turned her cheek away from him and leaned her forehead against his chest. She took in his scent. He smelled of ocean and a musky cologne and a distant reality, one filled with love and hope and sweet caresses. She reached up and pushed him back gently. She lifted her head and placed a hand on his cheek. She was overwhelmed with the amount of love pouring out of his soft eyes. She took a step back and cleared her throat. The knot was still lodged in it though.

“I have some money and you have money and we can just leave, Ronica.” He held onto her arms, gently keeping her upright. 

She nodded at the thought. It really was a lovely idea. But, the thought of what would happen when they are caught stabbed through the peaceful image. Gory would find them. Veronica had no doubt. He would make her watch as he tore Logan apart. She quickly shook her head and backed away from him. She had to keep him alive. “I can't.” She looked down at his chest as she softly panted a bit.

“Roni, he's going to end up killing you.” Logan pleaded.

Veronica looked up at him and offered a small smile. Her eyes were filled with tears. “Better me than you.” She felt the tears sliding down her face. She lifted her hands and wiped them off slowly. “I have to go.” She took a step back from him. 

Logan blinked down at her. She saw confusion flash across his face, followed with pain. She had hurt him. He shook his head slowly. His hands on her arms tightened just a little. “Ronica...”

Veronica shrugged her arms to get him to release her. He did. She handed over her school book for her next class. “I have to go.” She turned and walked out the side door of the school. She got in her BMW convertible and drove out of the school parking lot.

After a short drive, Veronica pulled into Kane Industries and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped out. She slowly turned and closed the car door. She could do this. She could walk in there and demand that her biological father help her. It was his job, as a parent, to care for his young and lately, he had been doing a pretty awful job. She turned and straightened herself. She lifted her chin and practically stomped into the building.

Once inside, she didn't bother with the receptionist. She knew the building pretty well. She spent enough time hiding away in it to get her quality time in with her dad. She walked past security, flashing her pass, but knowing the guard knew her. She walked into the elevator and released her breath as she stabbed at the button. She leaned against the railing and thought of what she would ask, no, what she would demand. She knew if she didn't act, Logan would. And it would be easy for him to take Dick down with him. She couldn't lose either of them, let alone both. She heard the bell chime and she took a step off. She smirked a bit. She walked past the oval receptionist desk and opened the office door. 

“Ma'am! You can't just go in there!” The receptionist ran around the desk just in time for Veronica to close the door on her face. Nimble fingers locked the door. 

“Clarence.” Veronica walked closer to the man sitting at the desk in front of her. He was tall and lean. She watched him stand slowly and punch a couple buttons on his phone.

“Maggie, it's fine. You can go back to work.” He chuckled as he hung up the line and looked over at Veronica. “Have a seat, Veronica.” He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Veronica walked around the chairs and sat. “Thank you for seeing me.” She gave him a sly smirk.

“Veronica, as lovely as you are, I do have work to do. What do you need?” Clarence sat and looked over at her.

“I need help. I don't think Jake can do much, not with his connections, but I'm hoping you can.” She took a deep breath. 

“What is the problem?” Clarence's deep voice was soft.

“Gory Sorokin.” Veronica bit her lip.

Clarence leaned back with a sigh. 

“I'm not sure what you know, but he's a problem, a big one.” Veronica started slowly.

“I know of your romantic connection to him.” Clarence began cautiously.

“It's not romantic.” Veronica looked down. “It's sexual and drug related.”

Clarence nodded slowly. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need away from him, forever. I need freedom.” Veronica didn't look up. “I need my friends to be safe.”

“Your father deals with the Sorokins fairly often. I don't think I can get rid of him.” Clarence solemnly said.

Veronica nodded. She had expected that type of response from him. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She focused on her hands. “I am raped over and over by him and his friends. I'm pumped full of drugs that he thinks it's consent. I've overdosed too many times to count.” When she looked up, her eyes had deep pools of tears in them. “I just want out. I don't want to die by his hand or needle.”

Clarence sighed as he looked over at her. “I'm not sure what I can do.”

Veronica's lip quivered as she nodded. She regained control of herself and let out a slow breath. She wasn't sure what exactly she expected, but a lack of any help didn't even cross her mind. It wasn't shocking, considering how her father, and thereby Clarence, knew how much she struggled with drugs. They had to know how dangerous Gory really was. “Thank you for your time, Clarence. I know the way out.” She stood and turned to walk to the door.

Clarence stood as well and walked around the desk. “Veronica, wait.” He reached out for her, almost as if he were willing her to stop with his mind. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him. Clarence stood next to her and sighed. “I'll look into it, Veronica. Can I talk to your father about it?”

Veronica nodded. “He doesn't seem to care though. He seems hellbent on losing both his daughters.” She looked down with a frown. She wasn't sure she could handle Gory on her own, but was now out of options that kept her and her friends alive.

“I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you.” Clarence reached over and cupped her shoulders in his hands. He watched her with soft eyes.

Veronica shook her head. “He set me up with Gory. He put the two of us together because I'm expendable. He still has an heir to Kane dynasty.” She stepped back. “If you can help, I would really appreciate it, Clarence. If not, I understand you work for my father and not me.”

Clarence sighed and let his hands drop. “Veronica.” 

“Clarence, just, um.” She bit her lip and looked up at him. “Help keep my friends safe. Dick and Logan in particular. If something does happen to me, they are likely to do something stupid.” 

Clarence nodded. “Of course.” He offered a sad smile. “I'll make sure they are looked after.” 

“Thanks.” She finished her turn to the door and opened it. “I hope to be in touch.”

Clarence watched her with sadness in his eyes. “I wish you luck, Veronica. I'll do what I can.”

Veronica closed the door behind her and let out a slow sigh. She pushed off the door and gave a fake smile to Maggie who was glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter
> 
> email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> Please leave comments and/or Kudos if you were moved by this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find closure in this. There are a bunch of trigger warnings for this piece, and they all fit into this chapter.

Logan blinked as he saw Veronica sitting on the bed. The breeze caught the canopy over the bed and the light curtains danced gently around her. “Ronica...” He breathed her name out, unable to stop it. He was shocked to see her. He thought she was dead.

She looked healthy, which knowing all he knew was a very good sign. It had been months since he last saw her. Months since he was left holding her books as she ran off from school. She had gone to Kane Software. Duncan had told him that she had spoken to Clarence and their father before she simply vanished. Logan figured that they would get news of her corpse showing up somewhere, either full of drugs or blunt force trauma. But, here she was looking beautiful. She wasn't wearing makeup, but considering she used it to cover bruises or dark circles, he was fine with that. She looked clean, and not just free from drugs. She wasn't covered in the grim of her life. She looked fresh and newly reborn.

She smiled up at him and stood. “Logan.” She spoke calmly, like she all the time in the world to greet him. “It's good to see you.”

He stumbled forward a bit, as if he were drawn to her. Dropping his bags in mid stride, he scooped her up in his arms. He wrapped as much of himself around her as possible. His feet remained planted on the floor, but his arms and head pushed against her to keep her close to him. 

He heard her soft giggle and smiled at the sound of it. It reminded him of simpler tmes. He wanted to state the obvious, like how alive she was, or how beautiful she looked. But, those words seemed less than powerful enough for how he was feeling. “I missed you.” He pushed the words out so she would feel them wrap around her as well.

She had her arms around him and just held him for as long as he held her. After a very long hug, he released her and she followed suit, letting her arms hang at her sides. “I'm glad you found this spot.”

He grinned and looked around. “I hope you were going for secluded.” The resort was tucked away in on the coast of Belize. He was still marveling at the brilliant water of the ocean. 

“I wanted to be well hidden.” She shrugged. “But, documented. I am videoed in the lobby of this place, as are you.” 

It took a moment to realize what she was saying. She had planned something and it was currently in motion. Her alibi was needed, and according to her words, he needed one as well. He suspected all the things Veronica Mars was capable of doing, but planning a murder wasn't one of them.

“I don't know anything.” She smiled up at him as if she was reading his thoughts. Maybe she was. “I was just told to leave. That when I came back to California, I would be safe.”

Logan nodded. “I'm not asking anything.” He didn't want to know what she knew. He didn't want to think about how to make her safe. He wanted to focus on her, there in front of him. “So, what are you up to in this paradise by the sea?” He tucked some hair behind her ear.

She smiled with a soft blush. “I'm enjoying life.” She shrugged, like it didn't matter. She raised a single shoulder like her life had been secondary to something else, or someone else. He felt sick.

“Good.” He forced his voice to remain calm and happy while fighting the emotion raging inside. “How can I help?”

“I want to go to the beach, if that's ok.” She raised a brow. She was really asking his permission to do something she wanted to do. 

“Of course it is. You can do anything you want, Mars. I'm here for you.” He ran his hands down her arms. “If you want to sit out on the beach and do your best lobster expression, I say we go.” He smiled.

She grinned and it was beautiful. She looked like her old self with bright clear eyes and a beaming smile. “I'm going to change into my swim suit. You brought one, right?” 

He nodded while smiling back at her. “Of course. I was told to pack for the tropics. I've got my trunks.” He chuckled, though most of it was from nerves. “I'll change and you can change and we'll meet right back here?” 

She nodded and practically bounced into the bathroom. “I'll be out in a couple minutes.” 

He bent to dig into his bag and pulled out the first pair of swim trunks he saw. He debated briefly if he had time to change without her walking out into the room and catching him naked. He smirked and turned his back to the bathroom door and pulled his pants down. Quickly, he kicked off his flip flops and slipped the trunks up. He peeked backwards, but didn't find Veronica watching him. He decided to leave his shirt on until they got to the beach. It matched close enough for the beach.

He noticed the bathroom door open just a little. “Trying to spy on me?” He chuckled. “You are too late. I'm changed.”

Veronica opened the door and stepped out. She was in a dark red string bikini. It was tiny on her petite form and Logan had to swallow to keep from howling. He couldn't pinpoint when he first found her attractive, but it was hard to overlook now. He looked down her frame and slowly back up it. “Oh well. Next time.” She winked at him and froze. “Are my scars too much? I can switch to a one piece.” She looked down at herself. Her arms crossed over her stomach and her hands covered her hips. A small frown dragged her face downward.

Logan blinked and took a step towards her with his hands out. “No!” He stopped and chuckled a bit at himself. “I mean, you look amazing.” He smiled and wiped his hands nervously on his trunks. “I was just distracted by your beauty.” 

Veronica relaxed a bit and her arms straightened at her sides. She stepped out into the room. “Sure you were, Echolls.” She rolled her eyes, but even Logan saw it was forced. She was as nervous as he was and that relaxed him.

“Can I ask why?” His voice was barely over a whisper.

She stood still with one leg bent slightly at the knee. She took a deep breath and one hand's fingers played with the hanging strings on her hip. “Why what?”

He suspected she knew what he meant. She was stalling or trying to get out of answering. But, this time, Logan wasn't going to let her slip away. “Why did you cut yourself and give yourself scars?” He exhaled slowly, feeling a sense of relief from finally asking. He also felt a new dread of what answer might be coming.

Veronica shifted her weight a bit and licked her lips quickly. “I thought we were going to the beach.” Her voice tried to sound relaxed, but Logan heard her plea. She wanted him to retract the question. 

He wasn't going to. He had finally gotten them to a point where he could ask and she would answer, given enough pressure. He had so many questions about her life, particularly the how's and why's of parts of it. “We'll be here for days. So will the beach. Please, Ronica.” He reached out towards her and took her hand in his. 

Veronica didn't keep eye contact. She was in a flight or fight debate. Logan read her facial expressions and body language. After a few seconds of the internal battle, her shoulders sagged. “I have a few reasons for doing it.” Her voice was soft. “None of them are good.” 

Logan gently guided her to the bed and sat down on it. She followed and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her eyes stared at a single spot on the floor. Logan glanced down towards the spot but found nothing of interest there. “What started it?”

Veronica managed to make herself look twelve. She was small and young and innocent as she tightened herself into a little ball. “Gory.”

Logan knew it had to do with him. He was the reason for everything bad in Veronica's life. Well, most of the bad things in her life. “What did he do?”

Veronica let out a slow stream of air. She straightened a bit, but her arms tightened around her legs. She slowly moved her eyes over to meet Logan's. “He got me addicted and then took it away.”

Logan winced at the coldness in her eyes. “To heroin?” He swallowed. It still made him uncomfortable to say or think about. His Veronica would never have touched the stuff. 

She shook her head. “No.” She looked away again. “To him.”

“Explain, please.” Logan scooted closer to her on the bed, but didn't touch her.

“I was a freshman at Pan. All these kids knew each other. I was used to 09ers and the 02ers, and I was stuck somewhere between the two.” She sighed. “Jake told me to look for Gorya Sorokin. He would be a junior, but he was a friend of the family.” 

Logan growled at the title. Anyone who could continue to hurt Veronica the way he did was no friend.

“After a little research and reconnaissance, I found him at lunch. I walked to his table and told him who I was, who I really was. I told him I was Jake Kane's daughter.” Veronica licked her lips quickly. “He joked how I was not Lilly, but scooted over for me to join them. We talked a little, about how Pan worked and how I would fit in fine.” She shivered. “He flirted with me and I thought it was sweet. He was pulling me into a trap.” 

Logan nodded. Gory had to make Veronica feel safe for her to agree to anything she had done with him. Logically, he knew she didn't just do drugs or have sex with him and his friends without a sense of security with him first. 

“By homecoming, I depended on him. I relished in him calling me his girlfriend. I was stressed over DNA and moving and Keith distancing himself from me and my mom drinking away her love for Jake. Gory offered stability and excitement that I thought I had control over. He would nudge me to do things, some sexual, some not, but he would always let the choice to continue be mine. I felt like I needed him.” She paused and took a deep breath. “So, when he told me that if I didn't try heroin with him, he would leave me stranded and ignore me forever, I broke. My will broke. I just wanted to be wanted.” 

Logan closed his eyes, but didn't stop her. 

“We were in the back of his limo and he had all the stuff lined up. New needles, little baggies, spoon and torch. A buddy of his by the name of Domonick was going to show me how to do it. I was to watch Dom get high and then I would do it. Except, Dom didn't get high. He faked it. So, when Gory told me to do it, I thought it wouldn't be that bad. I thought I would still have control. I was wrong. The problem with losing control was that I liked it. I liked not having to worry about everything all the time. The downside? I agreed to losing my virginity in front of his friends.”

Logan's eyes shot open. “Roni...” He had no words. He was shocked and appalled. But, he also pitied her.

“The next big party, he got me high and ordered the guys to line up for blowjobs. When I came down, he would say that I wanted to do it, that it was my idea and he was only trying to make me happy.” Veronica looked at her toes. “I knew deep down it wasn't my idea. I had never had thoughts or fantasies about gang bangs or sex trains. But, here I was, letting any friend of Gory's stick his dick in me. It got to the point that Gory didn't even touch me anymore. He got off on his friends having sex with me. He used me as a way to reward his friends on their criminal successes. But, he would tease me, tempt me with his affection. He would taunt me and I would grasp at it. I just wanted him.”

Logan felt the sweat pouring off him. He stood up and took off his shirt. He used it to wipe around his hairline. He felt sick to his stomach.

“By March, I was obsessed with pleasing him. I wanted to be high on whatever he pumped into me. I would do his friends just to make him happy. One night though, things changed.”

Logan panted as he looked down at her.

“A group of us were at the marina. We were drinking and playing games that reminded me of Lilly. I was dared to steal a boat.” She looked up at him. “I still have no idea how to sail. I don't know anything about boats. But, I was drunk and a little high and he would smile if I did it. So, I climbed into this boat and tried to get it away from the dock. I banged the boat into another boat and the dock and damaged it pretty bad. Everyone was laughing. I thought we were having fun, until security showed up. The cops soon followed. I was arrested for attempted theft and destruction of property, with a little driving while under the influence and underage drinking. Somehow, no one had any drugs actually on them, so we didn't have to worry about that. But, then again, no one else made it to court. All of their charges were dismissed. Even with Jake Kane sponsoring my legal team, I was the only one who was in trouble.” She looked up at him. “That's was when Keith Mars threw in the towel.”

Logan saw the pain in her eyes. She was still hurt by the man who raised her leaving her. And he didn't blame her. He remembered being jealous of their relationship before she moved. 

“Jake decided to parent and managed to talk the judge into rehab for his out of control daughter. He would pay for it. I managed to talk the judge into letting me finish the school year. I had six weeks left and didn't want to fail the semester. I studied those six weeks. I had a lot of catching up to do.”

“So, you finished the year and went to rehab and moved back to Neptune. When did you start cutting?” Logan asked as calmly as he could. He was still very confused and very upset at Gory.

“I started after being arrested. I was home. Keith was yelling and I felt like I was done. I went into my shower and tore apart my razor and held the blade to my wrist.” She looked down to her left arm. “But, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to die. I just wanted to feel better.”

Logan knelt down in front of her and sighed. “Ronica...” His heart broke at her talking about suicide.

She reached down and took his hands in hers. “I had heard that cutting released a chemical in the brain to nullify the pain. I had a lot of pain. I took a long look at the razor and decided to give it a chance.” She lifted her left arm and exposed a small scar near her armpit. “It felt like a very small dose of heroin.” She rubbed the scar gently with a fingertip. “I felt calm and soothed and the worries of my world faded away.”

Logan looked to the scar he had never noticed before and frowned. He would have never noticed it.

“I sat in the shower until the water ran cold and got out. I put a bandage on it and went to bed. It calmed me and got me through. It opened a door to a way to deal with the drugs and my relationships.” Veronica's voice shook as she spoke. “I found a way to cope. It was like a smoker who takes a cigarette break instead of yelling at their boss or coworkers. I knew it was unhealthy, but short term, it was the safer choice. It was better than giving in to Gory.”

Logan let one of his hands wiggle free from hers and rubbed her scars on her hip. He noticed one was much better than the others on one of her hips. “How did this happen?”

Veronica didn't look down. “I was weak. Before rehab, before finals, I went to Gory. I missed getting high and I missed feeling wanted. He asked to play a sex game where he tied me up. I let him. He was smiling and making me feel like I was wanted. But, as soon as I was tied up, he was pumping me full of drugs. Heroin, cocaine, ecstasy, acid. Anything he had laying around. I was missing for three days, according to my mother. I didn't remember three days. I felt dirty and disgusting and I just wanted to punish myself for being weak. I showered and collapsed on the bathmat. I took the razor and just angrily slashed at my hip.”

Logan gasped as his fingers tightened on her healed hip. He swallowed and panted softly.

“I looked down at it, shocked that I did it.” She chuckled nervously. Logan knew she found no humor in her words. “At first, I thought I missed. I mean, I felt this sting, but maybe it was my nail or in my head. I still had a lot of drugs in my system. But, I saw my skin had been sliced. It laid open like I felt, void of life. For a long time, it didn't bleed. It just adjusted to the shock. But, suddenly, it started to bleed. I watched the blood come up out of it like an erupting volcano. It oozed down my hip to the floor. Eventually, I got smart and pushed a towel against it. It wouldn't stop bleeding though.”

Logan had to remind himself she was fine now. She wasn't bleeding out in front of him. 

“I got scared. I tried to call out to my mom, but she was passed out cold. I thought about calling Keith, but I was ashamed. I didn't want him to see me like that.” She took a breath. “I called Gory.”

“Why would you call that asshole?” Logan winced at his own words. He was trying not to judge her, but the decision to call someone who only hurt her to fix her made his brain hurt.

“Because he didn't want me to die.” She shrugged. “I wouldn't have died. He got a doctor over there and while it was deep and he stitched me up, I would have been fine with a large bandaid. Infection was the doctor's biggest concern with a cut that big.” Veronica looked down at her wound. “Gory was pissed I marked myself. He took it as a rebellion of him. He didn't support my cutting. And while it didn't start out that way, it became that way. It gained me a couple black eyes and some bruises, but it gave me independence too.”

She looked back to his eyes and offered a small smile. “Then rehab. It was the best thing for me. I was away from Gory and my mother and Jake and Keith and I felt like the people there really cared that I got better. They rooted for me to succeed because it would be better for me, not because it would help their image or quiet their guilt. I talked to people, opened up to strangers because I desperately needed to talk my problems out. Jake was still frozen on the DNA, which meant Lilly and Duncan couldn't know, and by default, you. My mother didn't care because she was finally getting attention from Jake. Keith was gone. Gory and his friends were poison for me. I was starving for honesty and kindness. I found it at rehab.” 

Logan sighed and hugged her around the waist. He put his head on her lap. “I wish you would have opened up to me. I could have kept your secret. I would have helped you through it all.”

“I was still really messed up. I'm still really messed up.” She ran her fingers through his hair gently. “I came back healthier than I was, but I still cut. I still dealt with Gory in ways that felt safe for me.” 

Logan pulled himself up and sat on the bed again. “When did you cut? When I said you were after the Kane fortune?” He hated himself for that. 

“The first time in Neptune was the first night back. After that party on the beach.” Veronica sighed and looked away. “I felt guilty for keeping these secrets. I got home and took a shower and cut myself twice.”

“Veronica...” Logan pouted and placed his hand on hers and laced their fingered together. He noticed hers gripped at his.

“I was ok for a little while. I dealt with it, or ignored my issues, pretty well until Lilly died. I thought I was to blame.”

Logan perked. He knew Lilly was attacked in her own backyard by Abel Koontz, a disgruntled employee of Kane Software. In all of his own sick brain waves of rumors and accusations, he never once thought Veronica was to blame. “What do you mean?”

“I was becoming my old self again once I moved back to Neptune. You, with Lilly and Duncan, were helping me remember my own strength. I stood up to Gory. I broke things off with him. A week later, after no word from him or his goons, Lilly was dead.”

“You thought he was punishing you for dumping him?” Logan asked. Had he not just heard how controlled Veronica had been by this devil of a man, he would never have thought it was possible. But, he did believe Veronica thought it.

She nodded. “Gory could have planted evidence to push an investigation away from him. Abel Koontz could have been the patsy. I went to Gory and yelled at him. Somehow, he manipulated the situation to resume control of me. I overdosed. I barely made it out of the hospital to go to the funeral.”

Logan thought about Lilly's funeral and how weak Veronica had been. He had assumed she was just grieving. 

“For weeks after that, he kept me close. News hit that I was the other Kane kid and everyone was against me. I had no friends. Lianne was upset that I didn't side with her on being welcome in the Kane home and Jake was torn with the loss of Lilly and keeping his family together. I didn't want to upset anyone by just existing. But, no one cared what I thought. Everyone, you included, assumed I was playing some game to get money. So, I escaped the way I knew how. I was always high. I did coke when I was at school, but then heroin when I got home. Gory kept me supplied. But, I had to pay somehow and Gory didn't need money. He would come over or send a car to pick me up and he would use me. I was so zoned out that I don't remember most of it. That changed on Thanksgiving.” 

“When he beat you up.” Logan growled out.

“My mother was drunk on Thanksgiving. Jake had taken Celeste and Duncan to Celeste's parents in Napa. I had no friends. I was mad. But, worst of all, I was without drugs. I ran out. So, I called Gory. I asked him for more. He was out doing something, I'm not sure what. But, he agreed to meet me. I spoke out. I was still very upset at the world and he had caused me enough problems. Anyway, I slapped him. Hard. Right across the cheek. I remember I was shocked just like he was. He blinked once then just started to hit and kick me. And he was punching me. I felt ribs break and my eyes were swollen shut. I broke my hand protecting my head from his foot. Then I heard something that terrified me.”

Logan was hot with rage. He wanted to find Gory and beat him to death. Veronica was a tiny girl, not even an adult, and Gory had destroyed so much of her life. 

“I heard Dick's voice calling out. He asked who was there. He asked what had happened. He was walking closer to us. I was sure Gory would kill him for getting involved. I didn't want to be the cause of another death.” Veronica sniffled. “Dick recognized it was me. He just walked up and bent down and told Gory he was going to take me to get looked over, that I didn't look too good. Gory let him.” Veronica shook her head in disbelief. “He just let Dick come in and pick me up and put me in his car. Dick took me to his house and hid me in his pool house. I begged him not to take me to the emergency room, so he got a neighbor to come over. Apparently, his neighbor is a doctor. That neighbor looked over me all night. He took care of me and Dick stepped up and didn't leave my side all weekend.”

“That's how you two got so close.” Logan exhaled slowly. He was calming down a little.

“Gory called me and left messages. I tossed my phone in Dick's pool. I was done with Gory. He had beaten me to a pulp. I wasn't going to crawl back to him. So, I focused on me. I had a friend again, strangely, in Dick. Dick just hung out with me. He made sure I ate and helped me get better and kept an eye out for Gory. He was careful to not hang on me or be affectionate. He told me he didn't want to give Gory a reason to shoot him. Meanwhile, I was getting envelopes in the mail with bags of heroin in them. Or cocaine. Flowers with notes claiming regret. While I was working to put Gory behind me, I was also struggling to look ahead. I was trying to prove to you guys that I didn't need you. So, I went to Shelley's party before Christmas. I took a dose in the car before I went in. It took the edge off. I walked into Shelley's house and Duncan rolled his eyes at me. And you-” Veronica took a deep breath. “You weren't happy to see me socializing.” 

Logan remembered the party. He remembered feeling like she was testing them on her being there. He had no idea she was high, but he wasn't looking for signs of it.

“I went in the bathroom and took another dose.” She looked upward and blinked. “I ended up with five or six doses. After every moment of disgrace I felt, I would retreat and seek comfort in what I knew would numb me. I was drinking when I wasn't hiding in the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and woke up in the hospital surrounded by the Kanes and Dick. I don't remember what happened, but Dick told me he grabbed Duncan and shamed him into helping me.” She smiled and looked over at Logan. “I wish I had video of that. Not every day that you hear of Duncan Kane being shamed.” 

Logan had to smile at the thought of the crowned prince of Neptune being guilted into doing the right thing. “I wish you had video of that too.” 

“After that, Duncan and I talked. I explained how I went from the sheriff's daughter to a drug addict with a record. We decided to act more like siblings. Jake gave empty promises to help me with Gory. Celeste even invited me to stay with them over Christmas break. I think she wanted to save the Kane men from another lost daughter or sister. She still hates me, but she tolerates me for Jake and Duncan. I try not to tease her.” Veronica shrugged. 

“So, how did you go from being rescued to Dick and I finding you in that little drug house this past October?” Logan sighed. 

“Push and pull of my relationship with Gory. Sometimes, I won and I got a month or two free from him. Other times, he won and I struggled through addiction and more scars.” Veronica shrugged. “But, this last time? He went too far with the guns. He was pushing you and Dick to see if you would protect me.” 

Logan swallowed as he saw her eyes fill with emotion. “We tried.”

She gave a small smile and reached up to caress Logan's cheek. “I know. I'm so grateful for it. But, if you pushed Gory, he would have killed you. And, knowing you guys, you both would have gone up against him. I couldn't stand losing either one of you.” She took his hand in hers. “So, now, we let it get dealt with.”

Logan reached up with his free hand and pulled her close to him. He kept her head against his bare chest. She snuggled up against him after climbing up into his lap. “Ronica, I'm so sorry.”

She nodded. “I know.” She felt so small and fragile in his arms.

“Where did you send Dick?” He asked after a bit. 

“He's surfing with Duncan in Australia. Why? Want to go hang with him?” She slid off his lap and reached for a large beach hat.

“I can surf here, right?” He winked at her. “Why wasn't I sent with Duncan and Dick sent with you?”

“Duncan didn't want to hear you complain about not knowing if I was alright for a week.” She smirked. “He figured if he told Dick to not worry, Dick wouldn't worry.”

Logan laughed softly. It never shocked him how well his best friend knew him. “So, beach?” 

Veronica's eyes widened and she nodded. “Yes. There's this beautiful spot I just have to show someone.” 

“Well...” He stood and gently caressed her cheek. He looked down into her clear, bright blue eyes and smiled down at her. “Let me be your someone.”

She nodded and reached down and took his hand in hers. Leading him out to the beach, he noticed she kept her chin high. He got his Veronica back. Sure, she was dented and glued back together, but she was safe again. She had somehow survived everything and made it back to him with hope and a lust for life. He was the luckiest guy on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @AdorkableWriter
> 
> Email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com


End file.
